


Sept ans à t'aimer

by PetitePirate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Time Turner
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: — J’espère que vous savez que vous êtes attendus pour la Cérémonie de la Répartition, Argus.Hermione sentit une pierre tomber dans sa poitrine. En face d’eux, Drago Malefoy s’avançait, les pans de sa cape noire virevoltant autour de lui. Il sortait manifestement du bureau de Rogue. Mais le plus choquant, c’est que Malefoy était adulte.La jeune femme réprima un juron. Où est-ce qu’elle avait atterri dans cette réalité alternative ? Si Malefoy était adulte, alors Le Retourneur de Temps ne l'avait pas ramenée dans ses années Poudlard ! Pire encore, un Malefoy adulte allait la reconnaître !— Vous aussi, professeur, lança Malefoy en plissant les yeux. Qu’est-ce que vous faites dans les cachots ?Cette fois, Hermione sentit qu’elle allait vomir. Professeur ?





	1. Prologue: Le sablier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A NOTER:
> 
> Cette histoire est encore à l'état de chantier.   
> RIEN NE GARANTIT SA FINITION !

— Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Kingsley Shackebolt s’assit en face d’Hermione Granger, chassant négligemment de la main une élégante plume de faisan qui alla griffonner la fin d’un communiqué un peu plus loin.

— A vrai dire, répondit la jeune femme, je le sais déjà.

Le ministre parut surpris.

— Vraiment ?

— Je trouve que c’est triste que le ministre en personne doive se mêler de ce genre de choses, mais ne me tenez pas responsable de l’incompétence de Mafalda, répliqua Hermione d’un ton aigre. Cela fait des années que je dis à Chang qu’on doit la remplacer…

— Ecoutez, Miss Granger …

— C’est elle qui a interverti les correspondances et maintenant Rita Skeeter se fait une fortune avec cette histoire de mages noires près de London Bridge !

Shackebolt eut un soupir.

— Laissez Perkins se charger de ça. Si je vous contacte, c’est pour quelque chose de plus grave… bien que ce soit également ces mages noirs qui m’intéressent.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Une affaire « grave » délivrée par le ministre lui-même ne pouvait pas dépendre d’une simple fonctionnaire comme elle. S’il s’agissait d’une histoire concernant des effractions concernant la S.A.L.E, Susan Bones serait la première à en être informée…

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte derrière eux.

— Entrez ! Ah…Pile à l’heure comme toujours, Funestar.

Hermione tourna la tête et vit apparaître Saul Funestar, un vieux sorcier grincheux qui avait passé sa vie à étudier la magie temporelle et qui de ce fait trimballait toujours une brassée de livres sous le bras, non sans consulter frénétiquement sa montre à gousset toutes les minutes. Hermione avait lu tous les livres où il était mentionné, dans lequel il expliquait les dangers de l’altération du temps et avait été très excitée de le voir pour la première fois quand elle travaillait au Département de la Justice Magique. Mais il s’était avéré que Funestar n’était pas un sorcier très social, et même qu’il passait sa vie dans son bureau du Département des Mystères.

— Je suppose que les présentations sont inutiles, nota Kingsley alors que le sorcier prenait place à côté d’Hermione.

— J’ai bien peur qu’il ne soit pas réparable, Monsieur le Ministre, murmura Funestar de sa voix fluette en saluant Hermione d’un hochement de tête.

Ses mains noueuses posèrent quelque chose enroulé dans un grand mouchoir en tissu sur le bureau, qu’il déplia délicatement d’un coup de baguette.

— Je crois que vous avez déjà eu un objet de ce genre, n’est-ce pas ? dit Shacklebolt à Hermione.

— Un Retourneur de Temps ? s’étonna celle-ci.

Effectivement, elle se rappelait très bien de l’utilisation de cet objet lors de sa troisième année pour pouvoir assister à tous ces cours. Une année particulièrement éprouvante pour elle au niveau du travail.

— Je savais que le ministère avait fait croire à leur destruction pour éviter d’autres accidents, murmura Hermione, mais je croyais qu’on ne les utilisait pas.

— Très peu, concéda Funestar, visiblement très bavard quand il s’agissait de son sujet d’expertise, l’utilisation excessive d’un seul Retourneur de Temps peut entraîner la création d’une réalité alternative très proche, susceptible de s’entrecroiser et altérer notre continuum espace-temps…quand on estime qu’il a été bien utilisé bien sûr… Beaucoup de sorciers sont restés coincés dans ces autres réalités, tués par leur double, ou bien sont devenus fous.

— C’est pour cela que nous avons estimé qu’il était préférable de détruire la majeure partie des Retourneur de Temps et de stocker le reste au ministère, termina Shacklebolt.

En l’examinant de plus près, l’ancienne préfète des Gryffondors se rendit compte que c’était un modèle différent de celui qu’elle avait utilisée à Poudlard : au lieu d’avoir un seul sablier, il y en avait trois liés ensemble, de tailles différentes. Le sable n’était pas blanc, mais bleuté, laissant penser à du saphir broyé. Le plus gros des trois sabliers était cassé, laissant les particules de poussière bleutées s’étaler sur le mouchoir. Quand Hermione fit mine d’y approcher la main, le sorcier l’arrêta :

— Attention, c’est de la poudre de licorne bleue très rare, qu’on dit disparue depuis le XVème siècle.

— Une poudre qui entrait dans la création de Pensine ? demanda Hermione, qui se rappelait bien de ce chapitre dans le _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_.

Shacklebolt hocha la tête.

— Ce Retourneur de Temps ne permettait pas de simplement voyager dans le temps de notre réalité, expliqua-t-il. Il permettait de voyager dans une des dimensions parallèle proche de la nôtre.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Lentement, elle recula sa main, comme si le bureau était devenu tout à coup brûlant.

— Pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ? demanda-t-elle lentement avec perplexité.

Le ministre de la Magie se passa la main sur le visage.

— Ce Retourneur de Temps a été volé dans le coffre de feu Albus Dumbledore par Théodore Nott. Vous savez que tous les Mangemorts  jugés pour les crimes commis sous l’ordre de Vous-Savez-Qui sont encore sous la surveillance du Ministère quant au contrôle de la magie. Mais Nott a réussi à garder cet objet et s’en est servi pour voyager dans une autre réalité.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Pour rendre la gloire à Vous-Savez-Qui, déclara sombrement Kingsley. Il a sévèrement affecté cette autre dimension, notamment en altérant des évènements pour que Vous-Savez-Qui arrive et reste au pouvoir.

Hermione commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

— Et qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Que je le juge pour ces crimes ?

— A vrai dire, dit lentement Shacklebolt, il y a plus grave.

Funestar hocha la tête et continua :

— Les altérations de M. Nott dans cette autre dimension sont très susceptibles d’affecter notre propre réalité. D’où la présence de mages noires sur London Bridge. Il faut réparer ces altérations.

— Mais c’est une réalité parallèle, tenta Hermione. En quoi elle affecterait notre réalité ?

— C’est une réalité cruellement proche de la nôtre, avertit Funestar. Si notre continuum est affecté, ça peut mener à d’horribles conséquences…comme…

— Le retour de Voldemort dans notre monde, conclut sombrement Hermione. C’est pour ça que des Mangemorts sont de retour… ils sont de cette autre dimension et cherchent à détruire la paix de notre réalité…

Soudain, quelque chose la frappa.

— Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?

Shacklebolt ferma les yeux, comme si sa réponse allait être décisive.

— Parce que vous êtes l’une des seules sorcières de ce temps à être revenue saine et sauve de vos expériences avec les Retourneurs de Temps.

Hermione sentit son estomac se retourner et se releva brusquement.

— Vous voulez que _je_ navigue dans cette autre dimension ?! s’exclama-t-elle.

— Je suis tout aussi sceptique, Shaklebolt, déclara Funestar. Miss Granger est sans aucun doute une brillante sorcière, mais elle manque d’expérience.

En temps normal, Hermione aurait remis ce sorcier à sa place, mais cela jouait en sa faveur. Elle secoua la tête.

— Je ne peux pas résoudre un tel problème, je ne sais pas comment les dimensions parallèles marchent. Vous allez devoir envoyer des Aurors si les Langues de Plombs ne marchent pas. Moi et Funestar pouvons les aider en effectuant des recherches.

— Malheureusement, les recherches seules n’aideront pas si personne ne peut résoudre les problèmes, grimaça Funestar.

— Hermione…

La familiarité de Kingsley fit comprendre à Hermione qu’il ne s’adressait plus à elle comme Ministre de la Magie, mais comme membre de l’Ordre du Phénix.

— Je ne t’aurai pas appelée ici si nous n’étions pas à court de solutions. Nous avons _besoin_ de ton aide. Minerva t’a recommandé parce que tu serais la plus apte au boulot.

— Mais pourquoi ne pas demander à un sorcier plus expérimenté ? tenta Hermione. Envoyer une fonctionnaire du Département de la Justice Magique…

— Une fonctionnaire et une héroïne de guerre, rectifia Shacklebolt. Une héroïne qui a sauvé ce monde de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom…

— Avec l’aide d’Harry, Ron, Dumbledore les Weasley, l’Armée de Dumbledore et l’Ordre du Phénix ! répliqua la jeune femme.

— D’accord, concéda le ministre. Nott a modifié des évènements qui se sont déroulés pendant ses années de Poudlard. Nous avons besoin de sorciers de cette même génération.

— Alors demandez à Harry ! riposta Hermione. Il est le mieux placé pour éradiquer Voldemort.

— Le Harry Potter de l’autre dimension en est capable. Mais il lui manque un élément crucial.

— Quoi donc ?

— Toi, Hermione.

A ses mots, la Gryffondor se figea.

— Comment ça ?

— C’est ce que Nott a modifié… Dans cette dimension, tu n’es pas aux côtés d’Harry. Et sans toi aux côtés d’Harry, il ne peut pas vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui, Nott le sait.

Hermione se rassit, perdue.

— Où est-ce que je suis ? Est-ce que Nott m’a tuée ?

— On ne sait pas, soupira le ministre. Celui qui était le plus susceptible de nous informer est à Ste-Mangouste et Nott s’est jeté un sortilège d’Amnésie au cas où nous tenterions de le soumettre au Véritaserum.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle n’était pas aux côtés d’Harry. Le cœur serré, elle tenta de s’imaginer un monde où elle n’avait pas rencontré Harry et Ron, un monde noir et plein de solitude.

— Harry a besoin de moi, c’est ça ?

— Pas qu’Harry, répondit Shacklebolt, heureux de voir qu’elle était plus sereine. Nos deux réalités dépendent de toi…

La jeune femme soupira. Jamais elle ne s’était sentie plus importante que qui que ce soit, héroïne de guerre ou non. Mais rien que ces informations lui montraient l’importance qu’elle avait joué dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

— Soyons clairs, déclara-t-elle d’un ton posé, _dans la possibilité_ où j’accepterais, qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?...Je n’ai pas dit que j’acceptais ! s’écria-t-elle en voyant le visage de Kingsley s’éclairer.

Funestar s’éclaircit la gorge et agita sa baguette. Le mouchoir se noua de lui-même, entortillant le Retourneur de Temps cassé avant de disparaître dans un petit « pop ». Le sorcier sortit un rouleau de parchemin de la poche de sa cape qu’il déplia. En tordant le cou, Hermione parvint à voir qu’il s’agissait de plusieurs frises chronologiques plutôt vides avec quelques annotations, la plupart semblant tout bonnement des réflexions.

— Ça n’a pas été facile, d’extraire des bribes de souvenirs de la mémoire endommagée de M. Nott et de notre Langue-de-Plomb, dit-il. Il y a beaucoup de questions que je me pose, beaucoup d’informations qui sont peut-être des mensonges... Mais l’altération faite par Nott semble remonter à vos années à Poudlard. Malheureusement, il est impossible de déterminer avec précision ce qui a été modifié, car nous ne savons pas ce que vous avez fait pendant vos années à Poudlard. Il vous faut juste faire en sorte de réparer ce qui a été brisé, comme les morceaux d’une histoire que vous recollez ensemble.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Mais ça va prendre des années !

— D’où le Retourneur de Temps, Miss Granger, expliqua Funestar. Si vous arrivez à restaurer la propre histoire de cette dimension parallèle et revenir ici, notre réalité et la sienne continueront à exister sans crainte de s’entrechoquer. Vous pourriez juste voyager dans cette réalité.

— Cela peut prendre plusieurs jours à plusieurs semaines, indiqua Shacklebolt, mais bien sûr, cela dépend de toi, Hermione.

La jeune femme se leva lentement, peu sûre d’elle. Tout à coup, un gros poids était tombé sur ses épaules

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire…il me faut du temps.

— Je crains que celui-ci ne soit compté, soupira le ministre. Mais je comprends.

— Je dois en parler à Ron avant de prendre une décision finale.

A ses mots, Shacklebolt leva vivement la tête.

— Hors de question, cette affaire est confidentielle.

— Si je viens à disparaître pendant plusieurs mois, mon fiancé doit le savoir. Et nous savons tous les deux que le motif que vous donnerez au département de la Justice Magique ne convaincra ni Ron, ni Harry.

Kingsley dut reconnaître qu’elle avait raison.

— Entendu, soupira-t-il. Mais en dehors de Potter et Weasley, personne ne doit être au courant.

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit d’un pas hésitant, visiblement troublée par la nouvelle. Le ministre ferma les yeux et se passa la main sur le visage. Funestar referma son parchemin d’un coup de baguette et commenta :

— Vous savez, je ne crois pas que Miss Granger soit la candidate idéale, mais si elle sait manipuler un Retourneur de Temps, vous auriez dû la forcer à accepter.

— Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’elle marche, répondit le ministre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais qu’elle nous aiderait.

Funestar hésita, avant de s’enquérir :

— Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir tout dit dans ce cas ?

Kingsley serra la mâchoire :

— Ce n’est pas la peine d’ajouter une difficulté supplémentaire. Pour le moment, attendons sa réponse et préparons-la pour ce qui l’attend.

.

.

.

 

— Wouaw…je veux dire…

— Ron ! Attention !

Hermione saisit le poignet de son fiancé qui envoyait sans le voir des étincelles droit sur Pattenrond qui siffla de colère avant de se réfugier sous le bahut.

— Pardon…Je veux dire… J’ai pas tout compris mais, ça me semble très dangereux, Hermione, dit Ron très sérieusement. Tu m’as toi-même dit que le Retourneur de Temps était risqué d’utilisation, alors voyager dans une autre réalité…Mon père m’a raconté des histoires sur des sorciers qui s’y sont risqués…

Pour toute réponse, l’ancienne préfète des Gryffondors se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant.

— Tu as raison… Mais Shacklebolt m’a dit que si je ne le faisais pas, notre univers pourrait subir de grands changements. Je ne veux pas que notre continuum espace-temps soit fichu en l’air simplement parce que je n’ai pas voulu prendre ce risque.

— Non non !

Ron la saisit par les épaules.

— Crois-moi, je connais les méthodes de Kingsley. Il est parfait dans l’art de faire culpabiliser les gens. Lors de mon premier assignement d’Auror, c’est limite s’il ne m’avait pas dit que toute notre économie s’effondrerait si je n’acceptais pas la mission. Et devine ce que c’était ?

— Ron ça n’a rien à voir, pour l’amour du Ciel !

— Arrêter un pauvre contrebandier de chaudrons ensorcelés ça n’est pas la fin du monde, répliqua Ron.

Il lâcha Hermione juste le temps de prendre un biscuit que Mme Weasley avait cuisiné pour eux.

— Tout ça pour te dire de ne pas te laisser influencer par Kingsley, marmonna-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Hermione n’était pas convaincue. Ron ne connaissait pas les dangers que pouvait provoquer un Retourneur de Temps mal utilisé. Elle-même avait utilisé son propre Retourneur de Temps à l’excès et c’était déjà un miracle que personne n’en ait souffert…

— Bon, allons nous coucher, dit Ron en se levant. Demain, j’ai une montagne de paperasses qui m’attend.

— J’arrive, murmura Hermione.

Les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à plein régime. C’était comme un problème d’arithmancie particulièrement compliqué. Ron avait tort de prendre les choses à la légère, mais il avait raison sur un point : elle ne pouvait pas accepter comme ça. Pas avec des informations aussi floues que celles qu’elle avait.

Saisissant sa baguette magique, Hermione la pointa en direction de la grande bibliothèque du salon. Contrairement à Ron et Harry, elle avait gardé la totalité de ses livres, sans compter les nombreux autres qu’elle avait achetés : l’ _Histoire de la Magie_ , tous ses livres d’arithmancie, les nombreuses recherches de Saul Funestar et même _Lever le voile du Futur_ volèrent jusqu’à elle. Alors qu’Hermione s’attelait à sa prise de notes, elle eut tout à coup l’impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, quand elle était encore élève à Poudlard.

Esquissant un sourire, elle se plongea dans sa lecture.

.

.

.

 

_Quelques jours plus tard_

 

— J’ai plusieurs questions.

La voix ferme d’Hermione fit sursauter Funestar de sa chaise de bureau. Ce dernier faillit en perdre son monocle qu’il rattrapa de sa main ridée et noueuse de justesse.

— Je…Mais…Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Je suis déjà venue au Département des Mystères, professeur Funestar, expliqua Hermione. Ce n’est pas votre porte qui disparaît et réapparaît n’importe où qui va m’empêcher de rentrer dans votre bureau.

— Vous êtes bien la meilleure sorcière de votre génération, soupira le vieux sorcier.

— Ça n’a pas l’air de vous plaire, fit remarquer Hermione.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle prit place sur la chaise en face de son bureau et déplia un des nombreux parchemins qu’elle avait apporté. Funestar fit un bond en arrière.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?

— Des notes, répondit la jeune femme. Je m’interrogeais sur l’accès à cette autre dimension. Cela implique-t-il la création d’un portail temporel ?

— Euh…Oui, oui, répondit Funestar. Avec la frise chronologique, les rituels adéquats et un Retourneur de Temps comme celui que vous avez vu, nous serions en mesure d’ouvrir un portail temporel.

— Mais pas de le maintenir, répliqua Hermione en réfléchissant. Si on prend en compte le fait que Nott a altéré un évènement qui a des conséquences sur plusieurs années, on ne peut pas compter sur un portail temporel maintenu pendant des années. Revenir dans notre réalité peut être difficile. Et qui sait à quelle période je reviendrai…

— Malheureusement, je n’ai pas de réponse quant à la précision de la période temporelle lorsqu’on passe dans une autre dimension, dit Funestar en se grattant le crâne dégarni. Mais je sais par contre qu’il est possible de créer un autre portail temporel depuis une autre dimension.

Hermione hocha la tête.

— Vous avez pu récupérer quoi exactement à partir des souvenirs de Nott ?

— Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, répondit le sorcier en saisissant un parchemin. Beaucoup de souvenirs sont emmêlés dans la tête de ce jeune homme. Nous savons par contre qu’il n’a pas pu modifier les altérations sans qu’elles ne se voient. Mais nous savons que la plupart des modifications datent de ses études à Poudlard.

— C’est trop vague, coupa Hermione. Il faut savoir précisément ce qui a été modifié. Il est hors de question de rester sept ans dans cette autre dimension.

Funestar retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, puis saisit sa baguette qu’il agita mollement. Un Retourneur de Temps au sable bleu se posa entre eux.

— Tiens ? Je croyais qu’il n’était pas possible de le réparer ? s’étonna Hermione.

— Fort heureusement, nous avons pu nous en procurer un autre, soupira Funestar. Cela n’a pas été facile, les Retourneurs de Temps sont extrêmement rares. Mais en synchronisant la fréquence magique des deux Retourneurs ainsi que les souvenirs de notre Langue-de-Plomb à Sainte-Mangeouste, le Retourneur de Temps pourrait agir comme un Portoloin vers les moments qui ont été précisément altérés par Nott.

Hermione étudia attentivement la frise, tentant de déchiffrer l’écriture de Funestar quand celui-ci s’éclaircit la gorge :

— Miss Granger, je sais que vous avez dit que vous vouliez du temps pour réfléchir…

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui.

— Honnêtement, même si je reconnais votre talent, je sais d’expérience que voyager dans le temps, voire voyager dans les dimensions est dangereux. Le temps est une chose fragile, et je ne saurai confier une tâche à une sorcière qui n’a qu’une connaissance limitée.

Hermione fut sur le point de lui rabattre le caquet quand il continua :

— Mais tout laisse à croire que M. Nott a voulu changer les évènements pour créer une dimension où Vous-Savez-Qui règnerait enfin en maître…

La jeune femme réfléchit : si Nott aurait vraiment voulu que Voldemort soit au pouvoir sans avoir d‘ennemi, il aurait tué Harry. Mais personne ne pouvait tuer Harry, étant donné qu’il était lui-même un Horcruxe. Et puis, il lui aurait été impossible de commettre un meurtre à Poudlard… pas sous la surveillance de Dumbledore.

— Miss Granger ? Vous avez d’autres questions ? reprit Funestar.

— Une chose, répondit Hermione. Réparer ce qu’a fait Nott pourrait résulter à plus d’altérations.

— Chaque zone altérée dispose d’un quota, répondit Funestar. C’est à cela que sert le sable de licorne. Lorsque trop d’altérations arrivent dans une zone et qu’elles ne sont pas réparées, cela peut causer une rupture dans la temporalité. A moins de modifier tout et n’importe quoi, un individu seul ne peut pas causer de profondes altérations, mais dans votre cas, je ne saurai que vous recommander d’être prudente. Après tout, nous parlons de la renaissance de Vous-Savez-Qui.

.

.

.

— Hermione, tu n’as pas à faire ça, s’écria Ron alors que la jeune femme mettait quelques vêtements dans son vieux sac en perles.

— Je crois que ma décision est déjà prise, répondit celle-ci d’un ton las.

Voilà déjà depuis ce matin qu’il tentait de la faire changer d’avis. Au début, il invoquait son incapacité à rester sans elle et sa bonne cuisine, mais maintenant, il devenait de plus en plus insistant.

— Ron, reprit Hermione, si tout se passe bien, je reviendrai dans quelques semaines.

Il l’attrapa par les épaules pour lui faire face.

— Et si ça se passe mal ? répondit-il d’un ton sérieux.

— Ron, j’ai déjà utilisé un Retourneur de Temps…

— Ce n’était pas le même, la coupa Ron, exaspéré. Et pourquoi moi et Harry on ne peut pas venir avec toi, hein ? Je te signale qu’on a aussi aidé à capturer Tu-Sais-Qui.

— On ne peut pas y aller tous les trois, Ron, je te l’ai déjà expliqué. S’incruster à Poudlard seule peut encore passer, mais à trois, nous serons juste suspects.

Sans compter le fait que Ron et Harry étaient amis dans cette dimension parallèle. Hermione l’entoura de ses bras.

— J’ai utilisé le Retourneur de Temps pendant une année, et je suis encore là. Nous avons fait bien pire depuis, non ?

Ron soupira. Il savait qu’il avait perdu.

— Si tu ne reviens pas, je te jure que j’irai te chercher moi-même ! prévint-il. Ou je menace Kingsley !

— Et tu vas finir à Azkaban, répondit Hermione en rigolant avant de l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

Quand elle sentit les mains de son mari se glisser sous son haut, elle soupira contre ses lèvres :

— Tu sais…Après tout, je n’ai pas à finir ma valise que maintenant, hein…

Pour toute réponse, Ron les fit tomber sur le lit où Hermione éclata de rire.

.

.

.

Kingsley Shacklebolt eut un regard las envers la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

— Je trouve que votre requête extrêmement déplacée, M. Malefoy.

— Au contraire, elle est complètement justifiée, répliqua ce dernier.

Le ministre lui jeta un regard noir.

— Je vous signale que j’ai déjà consenti à déplacer votre père dans une résidence surveillée ! Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, il resterait à Azkaban.

— Faites attention, monsieur le Ministre, lança Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Je vous rappelle que c’est _vous_ qui avez besoin de _mon_ Retourneur de Temps. C’est moi seul qui peut réparer les bêtises de Nott, parce que je suis le seul à détenir un tel objet.

— Mais vous allez tout gâcher.

— Il est normal que je cherche à protéger cet objet, rétorqua l’ancien préfet des Serpentards, quand on voit ce qui est arrivé au dernier Retourneur de Temps. D’ailleurs, je trouve ça comique que vous ayez pu trouver un remplacement à votre benêt de Langue-De-Plomb.

Kingsley Shacklebolt se leva de colère.

— Ça suffit ! s’écria-t-il. Je refuse de négocier avec un Mangemort ! Vous savez très bien que je peux vous forcer à me donner ce Retourneur de Temps.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil. Il ne devait son salut qu’au strict apprentissage que son père lui avait enseigné quant à la façon de se tenir en société. Ainsi, le ministre de la Magie ne le vit pas trembler à l’évocation du mot « Mangemort » et à toutes ses insécurités qui refaisaient surface.

— Allez-y, railla-t-il d’une voix froide. Le ministère n’est déjà pas au beau jour avec cette histoire de contrebande de baguettes, Rita Skeeter trouvera mon histoire très intéressante. Je vois déjà le titre du prochain article à la _Gazette du Sorcier_  : «  _Le Ministère fait appel à un ex-Mangemort pour gérer une crise_ ».

Face au silence du ministre, il sut qu’il avait gagné. Intérieurement, il se demanda si son père serait fier de lui.

— Comprenez que ce n’est pas seulement par pur caprice, avertit Malefoy. Vous vous rendrez compte à la fin que tout le monde gagne.

Kingsley soupira.

— Entendu…

.

.

.

Hermione caressa le visage de Ron, puis se pencha pour l’embrasser.

— Je t’aime, murmura-t-elle.

Son fiancé fit courir ses mains sur ses hanches nues et chuchota :

— Si tu m’aimes vraiment, ne pars pas.

— Le chantage affectif ne marchera pas, Ron.

Le concerné esquissa un sourire, avant de saisir Hermione et la faire basculer sur lui, savourant son petit cri de surprise.

— Et là, ça marche ? la taquina-t-il en la chatouillant.

— Non ! rigola Hermione en tentant de s’échapper.

Ron ne s’arrêta pas et ils finirent par se débattre jusqu’à l’épuisement. Finalement, Hermione se pencha sur Ron et l’embrassa tendrement :

— Je reviendrai, chuchota-t-elle.

Tous deux finirent par s’endormir, exténués par leur soirée d’amour.

.

.

.


	2. Première année: Chapitre 1

 

** Première année: Chapitre 1 **

 

Hermione glissa la frise chronologique de Funestar dans son sac en perles et glissa le Retourneur de Temps autour de son cou.

— Vous êtes sûrs que ça va marcher, hein ? s’enquit-elle avec appréhension.

Funestar allait répondre, mais Kingsley le coupa :

— Certain, Hermione. Nous ne pouvions pas risquer d’avoir une seule fausse note.

La sorcière hocha la tête en tremblant.

— Bon, où est le portail ?

Pour une raison non apparente, la jeune femme s’était attendue à un vortex coloré, mais Funestar lui présenta un miroir en face d’eux.

— Tenez, voilà toutes les instructions sur ces parchemins, dit-il en lui tendant plusieurs rouleaux. Tout est détaillé : création de portails temporels, les annotations que j’ai faites, l’utilisation du Retourneur de Temps…oh, j’ai failli oublier, le plus important !

Il lui présenta un objet brillant qu’il lui mit dans la main.

— Un Miroir à Double Sens, expliqua-t-il. Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous serez en mesure de nous contacter.

Hermione se sentit tout à coup beaucoup mieux.

— Vous pensez qu’il va marcher malgré le fait que je sois dans une autre dimension ? s’enquit-elle.

Funestar allait répondre, quand Kingsley intervint :

— Pardonnez-moi d’interrompre votre conversation d’intellectuels, mais vous savez qu’un portail ne peut pas être maintenu indéfiniment sans risquer des problèmes.

Hermione faillit lui dire qu’il n’avait aucune raison de le garder actif plusieurs heures d’affilées s’il savait qu’elle arriverait le matin et surtout qu’il avait intérêt à changer de ton : après tout, elle était la seule à avoir accepté ce poste, quand bien même elle n’en avait aucune envie.

Avec un soupir profond, elle jeta un regard vaguement par-dessus son épaule, comme pour espérer voir Ron surgir une dernière fois pour lui dire au revoir. L’ancienne préfète des Gryffondors expira bruyamment pour tenter de se calmer. D’un pas raide, elle marcha droit vers le miroir qu’elle traversa. Dès qu’elle fut de l’autre côté, Hermione éprouva la sensation de marcher dans une espèce de mélasse compacte qui ralentissait tous ses mouvements, manquant même de la faire trébucher.

La jeune femme se rappela soudain de ce qu’il se passait pour les sorciers restés coincés entre deux dimensions et commença à se débattre pour courir sous l’effet de la panique. Puis, tout d’un coup, la sensation s’arrêta et la gravité redevint normale. Emportée dans son élan, Hermione vacilla et tomba la tête la première dans un cri. Sa joue heurta violemment le sol de pierre froid d’une salle sombre qui sentait l’humidité. Avec une plainte de douleur, Hermione se releva péniblement et regarda autour d’elle en massant sa joue endolorie.

C’était l’un des cachots de Poudlard, la salle de classe de potions où elle se souvenait avoir été en deuxième année. Secouant la tête, Hermione vérifia sa coiffure dans le miroir, chassa la poussière de son pantalon et sortit avec appréhension.

C’était probablement le début de la soirée, si elle en croyait sa montre, mais elle n’avait aucune idée du jour. Nott avait commencé à modifier les souvenirs quand il était à Poudlard, mais Funestar avait été incapable de savoir quand exactement. Les couloirs étaient déserts, à part…

— Miawww…

Le miaulement de Miss Teigne glaça le sang d’Hermione qui se figea en voyant la chatte de Rusard plantée devant elle. Ni une ni deux, conservant ses bons vieux réflexes d’antan, Hermione tourna aussitôt les talons…pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Rusard.

— Aaaaah ! Vous m’avez fait peur ! s’écria Hermione avec amertume en portant sa main à son cœur.

Pour toute réponse, Rusard eut un sourire mauvais.

— Il est interdit aux étrangers d’entrer dans l’enceinte de l’école sans autorisation.

— Je ne suis pas une étrangère, répliqua Hermione.

Etait-ce vraiment une dimension parallèle ? Car Rusard et Miss Teigne semblaient exactement les mêmes.

— Ah ouais ? Et vous êtes qui alors ?

— Euh…Eh bien, je…En fait je suis… Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

Rusard fronça les sourcils…

— Pourquoi je vous reconnaîtrais ?

Mais une voix traînante familière s’éleva derrière eux :

— J’espère que vous savez que vous êtes attendus pour la Cérémonie de la Répartition, _Argus_.

Hermione sentit une pierre tomber dans sa poitrine. En face d’eux, Drago Malefoy s’avançait, les pans de sa cape noire virevoltant autour de lui. Il sortait manifestement du bureau de Rogue. Mais le plus choquant, c’est que Malefoy était _adulte_.

La jeune femme réprima un juron. Où est-ce qu’elle avait atterri ? Si Malefoy était adulte, alors on n’était pas dans ses années Poudlard ! Pire encore, un Malefoy adulte la reconnaîtrait !

— Vous aussi, professeur, lança Malefoy en plissant les yeux. Qu’est-ce que vous faites dans les cachots ?

Cette fois, Hermione sentit qu’elle allait vomir. _Professeur_  ?

— Je…j’allais justement remonter pour…, balbutia Hermione.

Malefoy ne lui accorda pas un regard et se tourna vers Rusard, laissant à la jeune femme le sentiment d’être une parfaite idiote.

— Professeur ? croassa Rusard qui regardait Hermione avec des yeux ronds.

Malefoy se tourna vers le concierge.

— Le professeur McGonagall s’attend à ce que vous conduisiez l’élève de première année qui est tombé dans le lac, déclara-t-il à Rusard.

Hermione eut presque un gémissement de panique en voyant Rusard s’éloigner, la laissant avec quelqu’un qui la connaissait. Aussitôt, la Gyrffondor salua brièvement Malefoy :

— Bon, je vais…A plus tard.

Et elle s’éloigna presqu’en courant, jusqu’à ce qu’elle entendit :

— Tu es sûre que tu n’oublies rien, Granger ?

Hermione se figea.

— Euh…Merci ?

Malefoy eut un rire sans joie.

— Je parlais du miroir, Granger.

Cette fois, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui un frisson d’effroi lui parcourant l’échine.

— Qu…Quoi ?

Malefoy s’avança vers elle.

— Je pense que même une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme toi sait que c’est dangereux de laisser un portail temporel non scellé ?

— Portail temp…mais, attends, bredouilla Hermione. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es…

— De ton monde ? Ce que tu es longue à la détente, répliqua Malefoy, visiblement agacé, mais fier de son petit effet.

Cette fois, la jeune femme se sentit mal.

— Mais…Mais Kingsley ne m’a pas prévenue ! Pourquoi tu es là ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? En quelle année sommes-nous ? Est-ce que Nott a déjà…

Malefoy la saisit par le bras en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

— Tu es folle ? Pas ici ! Le coin est truffé de Serpentards !

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de potions où était sortie Hermione. La Gryffondor réitéra ses questions.

— Pourquoi tu es ici ?

— C’est un de mes Retourneurs de Temps que tu as autour du cou, Granger, nota Malefoy.

Il passa la main dans son col pour en retirer un autre, identique au sien.

_ Ces idiots du ministère n’ont jamais pu réparer celui de Nott, est-ce que tu croyais sincèrement que j’allais les laisser endommager un bien aussi précieux ?

Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le portail. Le miroir vibra et dégagea une aura bleutée avant de redevenir intact.

— Pourquoi nous sommes professeurs, ici ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Malefoy.

— Dumbledore cherchait des professeurs, j’ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée pour que l’on circule en toute liberté à Poudlard.

— Mais pour convaincre Dumbledore, tu as dû rester ici des jours, indiqua Hermione.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

— J’imagine que le ministère n’a aucun scrupule à sacrifier des ex-Mangemorts, nota-t-il avec ironie. Mais dans cette réalité, Rogue n’est pas à Poudlard. Alors j’ai pris sa place de professeurs.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Malefoy eut un rictus méprisant.

— Parce que j’ _aime_ notre ministère, bien sûr, railla-t-il.

Hermione ravala sa réplique cinglante face à ce sarcasme, mais comprit qu’elle n’en tirerait rien de plus pour l’instant.

Ils finirent par sortir de la salle de classe pour remonter l’escalier menant hors du cachot. Hermione ne nota aucun changement. Poudlard était bien la même école que dans ses souvenirs.

— Je suis professeur de quoi ici ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas.

— Sortilèges ? tenta Hermione.

— Non.

— Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

Malefoy s’esclaffa.

— Tu veux être éjectée dès ta première année en tant que professeur ?

Hermione secoua lentement la tête. Soudain, son visage s’éclaira et elle bondit près de Malefoy avec enthousiasme.

— Arithmancie ! Je connais encore par cœur toutes les formules pour…

— Non, Granger, soupira Malefoy.

Mais Hermione notait quelque chose d’étrange dans son expression.

— Histoire de la magie ? Soin aux créatures magiques ?

Cette fois, il se tourna vers elle, la regardant sans répondre. Hermione commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

— Astronomie ?

La Gryffondor comprit subitement l’expression de Malefoy : une expression narquoise, comme quelqu’un qui avait joué un bon tour.

— La tour juste en face, Granger, déclara Malefoy d’un ton railleur.

Cette fois, Hermione eut l’impression d’être passée à travers un fantôme. Sa bouche s’ouvrit, puis se referma, n’émettant que des sons incompréhensibles. Malefoy s’esclafffa d’un rire peu charitable en la voyant perdre tous ces moyens.

— Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup, pouffa-t-il.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il traversa le hall d’entrée pour aller vers la petite porte réservée aux professeurs donnant l’accès à la Grande Salle. Hermione ne retrouva l’usage de la parole que quand Rusard entra par les grandes portes avec un Neville Londubat âgé de onze ans trempé jusqu’aux os, serrant Trevor contre lui.

— _DIVINATION_  ?! s’écria-t-elle, scandalisée, sa voix projetée à travers tout le hall.

.

.

.

— Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? De _toutes_ les disciplines de Poudlard, il a fallu que tu choisisses _celle-là_  ?

Hermione chuchotait à toute vitesse, penchée sur Malefoy qui ne lui accordait aucune attention, réprimant un fou rire peu charitable à son égard. La Gryffondor abandonna la partie en sentant le regard du professeur Brûlopot sur sa nuque.

C’était très étrange de voir Poudlard ainsi. La jeune femme sentit son cœur faire un bond et des larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu’elle voyait Fred et George Weasley encore jeune, côte à côte. Fred était vivant. Dumbledore était vivant. Et ils allaient bientôt entrer dans la Grande Salle. Soudain, la jeune femme eut un doute.

— Malefoy ! chuchota-t-elle en tirant la manche du Serpentard qui se dégagea avec un rictus agacé. _Qu’est-ce qu’on fait si on nous reconnaît_  ?

— Personne ne va nous reconnaître, Granger, répliqua Malefoy. Des milliers de Sangs-Purs ressemblent à la famille Malefoy sans pour autant en faire partie. Et avec les lunettes ridicules du professeur Trelawney, personne ne risque de te reconnaître.

Hermione faillit lui faire ravaler sa réplique, mais alors qu’ils allaient s’affronter à nouveau les portes de la Grande Salle s’ouvrir. Malefoy et Hermione tournèrent la tête en même temps et eurent un choc. Ils étaient là, ils se voyaient eux, encore enfants. Hermione éprouva une étrange sensation et ses doigts se serrèrent sur sa fourchette. On lui avait toujours dit de ne pas se retrouver face à son double, mais elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle se voyait à onze ans parler à Susan Bones en regardant le plafond magique.

— _C'est un plafond magique. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard, un livre…fascinant !_

Malefoy se regarda en train de parler à Crabbe et Goyle qui le suivait. Crabbe…qui était encore en vie. C’était tellement étrange de se dire que cinq ans plus tard, tout basculerait déjà pour lui. Puis, Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

— Malefoy, chuchota-t-elle. Regarde.

Elle ignora royalement le regard agacé du Serpentard, de même que le déplacement de sa chaise pour s’éloigner d’elle. Hermione pointait le doigt vers la table des Gryffondors. A première vue, Malefoy ne comprit pas, mais finalement, il remarqua que ce qu’il avait pris pour des fantômes de Poudlard qui se cachaient pour faire peur aux premières années étaient en fait des filaments bleutés qui serpentaient. Cependant, seuls Hermione et Malefoy semblaient les remarquer.

— Tu crois que c’est relié à une altération ? demanda Hermione. J’ai l’impression que les filaments convergent vers nous.

Et c’était vrai. Les filaments se dirigeaient paresseusement vers eux, mais ne semblaient pas agressifs.

— Ils sont attirés par nos Retourneurs de Temps, déclara Malefoy. Ça veut dire que quelque chose a changé là où ils sont concentrés.

Hermione leva la tête.

— Il faut trouver quelque chose qui ne soit pas naturel, mais c’est impossible de discerner ce qui est propre à ce monde et ce qui ne devrait pas être de ce monde.

Elle étudia attentivement la table des professeurs. Hormis elle et Malefoy, tous les autres professeurs étaient là, à Poudlard, Quirrell inclus.

— Est-ce que tu as remarqué quoi que ce soit de différent avec Quirrell ?

— _Abbot Hannah_  ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

— _POUFSOUFFLE !_

Malefoy secoua la tête.

— On ne peut pas modifier toute la continuité temporelle et le neutraliser maintenant.

Hermione fit la moue et se pencha pour voir le professeur Quirrell. Ce dernier tentait de surpasser son bégaiement en ayant une conversation avec le professeur Sinistra qui faisait de son mieux pour suivre.

— _Boot, Terry_ ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

— _SERDAIGLE !_

— Peut-être qu’il faut aller plus loin dans le temps, suggéra-t-elle. Pourquoi on est venus à ce moment ?

— Idiote, il fallait bien qu’on nous introduise comme professeur à Poudlard, répliqua Malefoy.

— Pas besoin d’être agressif, je cherche juste une solution, rétorqua Hermione, sur la défensive.

— _Brown, Lavande !_

_— GRYFFONDOR !_

— Alors arrête de poser des questions, lança Malefoy. Et puis, pourquoi tu me parles d’abord ?

— Pourquoi tu es ici ? répondit Hermione au tac-au-tac.

— On peut très bien faire notre enquête chacun de notre côté, je te signale que je ne suis là QUE parce que ce Retourneur de Temps est à moi.

—Oh, quelle grandeur d’esprit et de générosité !

— _Finch-Fletchey, Justin !_

_—POUFSOUFFLE !_

— Mais tu connais Nott, continua Hermione, tu pourrais savoir ce qui a changé chez les Serpentards.

En voyant Malefoy rouler des yeux, elle se braqua. Pourquoi diable était-il là s’il devait râler à tout bout de champ.

— Nott n’attaquerait jamais sa propre maison !

— _Granger, Hermione !_

— Et qu’est-ce qui changerait de toute manière, chez les Serpentards ? Les filaments sont concentrés chez les Gryffondors !

— _SERPENTARD_ ! cria le chapeau.

Hermione et Malefoy levèrent la tête en même temps alors que des applaudissements retentissaient dans la Grande Salle. La petite Hermione retira le Choixpeau Magique de sa tête et sauta joyeusement du tabouret en courant vers la table des Serpentards qui l’applaudissaient bruyamment.

— Je crois qu’on a la réponse, bredouilla Hermione, ahuri.

Malefoy se renfrogna.

.

.

.

 

— Professeur Dumbledore !

Hermione courut après le directeur de Poudlard, ignorant le flot de premières années de Poufsouffle qui marchaient avec excitation jusqu’à leur salle commune. Quand elle s’arrêta devant lui, elle fut incapable de prononcer un mot pendant un moment.

Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, devant elle. Vivant. Quelque chose se brisa en Hermione et pendant un moment elle dut retenir ses larmes.

— J’espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée, dit poliment Dumbledore avec un sourire énigmatique. Toujours autant de surprises à Poudlard…

Hermione cligna des yeux alors qu’il la sondait du regard : _est-ce qu’il savait_  ?

— Vous vouliez me parler ? s’enquit le directeur.

— Je…Oui, oui ! répondit précipitamment Hermione. Je crois que…le Choixpeau Magique a fait une erreur.

Le cœur battant, elle attendit la réponse de Dumbledore.

— Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ? demanda ce dernier.

— Eh bien…, fit Hermione en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Vous savez, l’élève… Hermione Granger, je…

— Professeur Dumbledore ! s’écria une voix derrière eux.

C’était le professeur Chourave qui se hâta pour arriver à leur hauteur.

— Je sais que c’est impromptu, mais Peeves est en train de terroriser les Serdaigle, peut-être serait-il sage de lui demander d’arrêter…

— Toutes mes excuses, je dois m’absenter, expliqua Dumbledore.

Hermione hocha la tête, peu certaine. Etait-elle censée dormir sur ses deux oreilles ? Soupirant, elle tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite avant de foncer au bureau de Dumbledore. Devant la gargouille en pierre, elle hésita :

— Suçacides ? tenta-t-elle.

Aucune réaction.

— Fiwizzbiz ?

Rien.

— Eclair du chocolat ? Tarte à la mélasse ? Non… attends…

Qu’est-ce que Dumbledore avait pris au dessert ce soir ? Il y avait une tarte aux pommes, des éclairs au chocolat, des bonbons à la menthe, des beignets, des…

— Gâteaux de riz ?

A ses mots, la gargouille de pierre fit un pas sur le côté. Le cœur battant, Hermione fonça et grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon quatre à quatre pour arriver dans le bureau désert de Dumbledore. Le Choixpeau Magique était à sa place, fraîchement déposée par le professeur McGonagall. Hermione s’y approcha craintivement, hésitant à l’appeler. Mais la large fissure s’ouvrit en grand, lâchant d’une voix gutturale un :

— Ah, voilà une visite attendue… Hermione Granger.

— Vous…vous me connaissez ? s’enquit la jeune femme, choquée.

— Bien sûr… après tout, j’ai eu l’occasion de vous sonder ce soir même. Une fille intelligente que vous êtes, je dois dire. Vous êtes certainement amenée à faire de grandes choses.

— Justement, coupa Hermione, oscillant entre l’anxiété d’être découverte et l’impatience, pourquoi vous m’avez envoyé à Serpentard ? Vous savez que j’appartiens à Gryffondor ! Vous m’avez envoyé à Gryffondor !

Elle s’arrêta, pensive.

— Est-ce que Nott aurait jeté un sort au Choixpeau ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. C’est comme ça qu’il a réussi à m’éloigner d’Harry ?

Pour toute réponse, le Choixpeau s’esclaffa.

— Ha ! Je ne suis qu’une âme. Même dans les pires moments, je n’ai pas eu à être dompté. Vous, mieux que personne, savez cela, Miss Granger. A moins que cela ne soit Neville Londubat…

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer. Alors…le Choixpeau savait ce qu’il allait se passer : Voldemort attaquant Poudlard…

— Vous savez que Neville va retirer l’épée quand Voldemort prendra le pouvoir…

— Ce n’est pas mon histoire, coupa le Choixpeau. Je prends les décisions pour _cette_ réalité, pas la vôtre. Et ça, même M. Nott ne pourrait m’en empêcher.

— Nott ? Vous avez vu Nott ? demanda précipitamment Hermione. Qu’a-t-il changé ? Qu’a-t-il dit ?

— Malheureusement, je ne suis pas aussi clairvoyant, Miss Granger. Selon ce que j’ai pu voir, beaucoup de choses étranges se sont déroulées à Poudlard depuis que M. Nott est venu nous rendre visite.

— Quelles choses ?

— Ah, je pensais que vous vous seriez retirée après ce bon repas, dit une voix sereine derrière Hermione.

Cette dernière sursauta et fit volte-face. Albus Dumbledore la regardait, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

— Profe…Albus, je…je vous cherchais, balbutia Hermione.

— Ah…oui, l’histoire du Choixpeau, n’est-ce pas ? De son erreur, si je me souviens bien.

Hermione serra les poings.

— Je lui ai dit, répondit le Choixpeau. Que pour ce cas j’ai l’intime conviction que je n’ai pas fait d’erreur.

La professeure de divination inspira profondément. Elle paraissait déjà suspecte, mais brûlait d’envie de demander de l’aide à Dumbledore. Mais elle ne pouvait pas…

— Bonne nuit, Albus, conclut-elle d’un ton crispé.

Le directeur hocha la tête quand elle passa à côté de lui.

.

.

.

— Flint ne fait pas son rôle, se plaignit Gemma Farley, la préfète de Serpentard.

Malefoy secoua la tête. De ses sept années à Poudlard, il savait que tous les garçons qui avaient été préfets de Serpentards n’assumaient pas leurs responsabilités et n’utilisaient leur pouvoir que pour asseoir leur autorité sur les plus jeunes.

En parlant de plus jeune…

— C’est vrai, insista la petite Hermione, en levant le menton bien haut pour croiser le regard du Malefoy adulte. Les _deux_ préfets ont pour rôle d’accompagner les élèves de première année au dortoir après la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Je l’ai lu dans l’ _Histoire de Poudlard_!

A ses mots, les Serpentards plus grands se mirent à ricaner. Malefoy eut un rictus méprisant à l’attention de la petite fille devant lui, qui attendait visiblement qu’il fasse quelque chose avec son autorité de directeur de la maison.

— Guide-les vers le dortoir, lança-t-il à l’attention de Gemma. Quant à vous, Miss Granger, ajouta-t-il en toisant Hermione, je vous conseille de ne pas faire perdre de points à la maison Serpentard dès le début. La compétition s’annonce rude cette année.

Sa réplique eut le don de faire rire les élèves de plus belle alors qu’il tournait les talons pour aller vers son bureau. Ce directeur de Serpentard faisait bien ses preuves.

.

.

.


	3. Première année: Chapitre 2: Une nouvelle amitié

 

— La divination est un art particulier…très particulier qui…est…

Hermione s’efforçait de ne pas grincer des dents alors que les élèves l’écoutaient en feuilletant vaguement dans la salle étouffante de divination.

— Très mystique…. trop même…, marmonna-t-elle.

— Professeur, demanda une élève de Poufsouffle, est-ce que nous utiliserons la technique de Cassandra Vablatsky pour lire dans les feuilles de thé ?

Hermione insulta Malefoy de tous les noms dans sa tête.

— Bien sûr, mon…mon enfant, murmura-t-elle. Mais avant tout, buvez votre thé.

La jeune femme avala le sien d’une traite pour masquer sa frustration, et le regretta aussitôt. Ce n’était pas la Biéraubeurre maison que George Weasley fabriquait illégalement chez lui. Toute sa bouche était en feu et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler. Mais c’était bien trop brûlant, et Hermione recracha tout dans sa tasse en toussotant.

— Désolée, bafouilla-t-elle en s’essuyant la bouche. Je…

Mais étrangement, elle se rendit compte que la salle était étrangement calme. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit que tous les élèves étaient immobiles, suspendus dans le temps. Stupéfaite, Hermione se releva brusquement.

— Les…les enfants ? murmura-t-elle.

Craintivement, elle agita la main devant l’élève de Poufsouffle qui lui avait adressé la parole. Mais il n’y avait aucune réaction : c’était comme si Hermione était dans une photo moldue. Soudain, la jeune femme sentit le Retourneur de Temps vibrer horriblement autour de son cou. Le sable bleuté contenu se mit à s’agiter furieusement, alors qu’elle voyait des filaments bleus s’agiter au-dessus d’elle.

Paniquée, la jeune femme se leva brusquement, mais le sol se déroba à ses pieds et la salle de classe se mit à tourner frénétiquement.

.

.

.

— Eh bien, je vois que M. Potter n’a pas fait ses devoirs, lança Malefoy en se levant de son bureau de professeur. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Son double de première année eut un mauvais rire d’approbation. Hermione levait la main au plafond pour répondre aux questions qu’il avait posé, et maintenant, il comprenait la frustration qu’avait eue Rogue.

— Bien, lâcha-t-il en se détournant pour pointer sa baguette vers le tableau. Mettez-vous par groupe de deux pour la potion d’aujourd’hui.

Les instructions s’affichèrent tandis que les élèves se mettaient par groupe : Harry et Ron, Seamus et Dean, Malefoy et Nott, Crabbe et Goyle… Quand Hermione Granger voulut se mettre avec Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson la tira par la manche.

— Ça ne va pas non ? Tu allais faire quoi, là ? Allez, viens ! s’écria-t-elle en l’entraînant à sa table.

Alors que les deux petites filles entamaient leurs potions, il se rassit à son bureau et commença à griffonner sur la frise chronologique que Funestar leur avait donnée. Il avait vu après la Cérémonie de Répartition que des filaments bleus évoluaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, invisibles pour les autres. Ils étaient devenus très nombreux. Soudain, son Retourneur de Temps se mit à vibrer horriblement.

Serrant les dents, Malefoy ne bougea pas, mais retint un haut-le-cœur quand il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux, se recroquevillant en attendant que la sensation s’arrête. Puis, ses pieds atterrirent brutalement sur le sol de pierre.

Il était dans la salle de classe, mais celle-ci était déserte, cette fois-ci. Il consulta sa montre : il était huit heures. Du soir ? Du matin ? Il n’y avait qu’une seule façon de le savoir.

Malefoy sortit en trombe des cachots et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il venait à peine d’arriver dans le hall d’entrée qu’il buta contre Hermione, pâle et défaite.

— Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ? s’écria-t-elle. Le Retourneur de Temps a juste commencé à tourner tout seul et…

— La ferme, Granger ! vociféra-t-il en retour, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Tu veux qu’on nous entende ?

Hermione tourna la tête et vit effectivement Terry Boot et Michael Corner qui les regardaient avec étonnement. Elle baissa la tête et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, puis remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées.

— Comment avons-nous pu être téléportés dans le temps ? s’écria Hermione, exaspérée. Je ne savais pas qu’un Retourneur de Temps pouvait faire ça.

— Les Retourneurs de Temps ont une mémoire, et lorsqu’on retourne à une période déjà affectée, ils peuvent nous transporter exactement aux endroits altérés. répondit Malefoy en enlevant la chaîne d’autour son cou.

— Tu aurais dû me le dire ! s’exaspéra Hermione.

Comme toujours. Elle ne supportait pas qu’il en sache plus qu’elle.

— Je te l’ai déjà dit, Granger. Je ne suis pas là pour t’aider. Nous faisons notre route séparém…

Mais Hermione ne l’écoutait pas et lui coupa la parole.

— Est-ce que les gens ont remarqué notre absence ?

Offusqué, Malefoy lui jeta un regard noir qu’elle ignora.

— Non, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce. Nous nous sommes juste téléporté dans le temps, mais nous avons continué nos activités de professeurs pour les autres.

La Gryffondor secoua la tête.

— J’imagine que c’est parce que nous n’appartenons pas à cet univers que je n’ai aucun réel souvenir ?

Hermione regarda Malefoy descendre les escaliers pour examiner le hall.

— Oh non, murmura-t-elle.

Elle pointa du doigt les bannières des quatre maisons qui pendaient du balcon. Malefoy grimaça :

— Ils ne les sortent que pour la Cérémonie de Répartition et la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. On a dû faire un sacré bond dans le temps. Tant mieux.

Hermione voulut lui demander pourquoi il se réjouissait d’aller aussi vite dans le futur, mais il y avait plus urgent.

— Non, Malefoy, répondit-elle d’une voix sombre. Tu ne vois pas qu’elles sont différentes ?

Malefoy leva la tête. Au lieu d’arborer les couleurs de leurs maisons respectives, les quatre bannières étaient noires et blanches.

— Sans doute une altération.

— Non, s’entêta Hermione en secouant la tête. J’ai déjà vu ces bannières. Ils les ont sorties à l’enterrement de Dumbledore et à la fin de la Bataille de Poudlard. Quelqu’un est mort.

Ils échangèrent un regard anxieux. Malefoy, bien que soucieux d’apparaître désintéressé, ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir mal. Hermione jeta un coup d’œil dans la Grande Salle, mais fait rare, celle-ci était totalement vide.

— Où sont-ils tous passés ?

— Ah, vous êtes là, vous ! Enfin, mais que faites-vous là ?

La voix fit se retourner Hermione et Malefoy qui virent le professeur Flitwick accourir vers eux. Il était tout de noir vêtu.

— Tout le monde est déjà dans le parc. La mise en terre va bientôt commencer.

— La…La mise en terre ? répéta Hermione. De…Qui est…

Mais Malefoy lui donna un coup de coude avant de lui faire les gros yeux. La Gryffondor ravala aussitôt sa question : oui, elle était censée savoir ce qu’il se passait, nul besoin d’éveiller les soupçons. De toute façon, le professeur Flitwick se hâtait déjà hors du château. Paniquée, Hermione courut à sa poursuite. Ignorant Malefoy derrière elle, la jeune femme traversa le parc en trottinant, mais ce fut suffisant pour arriver hors d’haleine au grand rassemblement.

La vision fut un choc. Il y avait une grande photo d’Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley au-devant, suivi de l’inscription : « A jamais dans nos cœurs. 1980-1991 ».

— Si jeunes, murmura une élève de Poufsouffle à sa droite.

— Non…, murmura-t-elle en mettant la main à sa bouche. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? s’écria-t-elle à l’élève de Poufsouffle qui semblait être en sixième année.

Celle-ci cligna ses yeux bouffis par les larmes, un peu surprise de la question. Elle bredouilla :

— Je ne sais pas… le professeur Dumbledore est resté très vague.

— C’est impossible qu’ils soient morts ! s’exclama Hermione.

Sa voix rendue perçante par le choc attira les regards sur elle. Poussant un juron, Malefoy lui chuchota d’un ton impérieux :

— Granger ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Voyant qu’Hermione ne réagissait pas, il sortit sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort quand le professeur McGonagall passa devant lui. La professeure de métamorphose prit Hermione dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos.

— Allons, allons, murmura-t-elle. Reprenez-vous, voyons. Venez.

Et elle entraîna Hermione près des professeurs attroupés. Hagrid était debout, en larmes, en train de faire un discours rendu à moitié incompréhensible par les larmes :

— C’était… c’était de bons garçons… Harry… il était tellement heureux à… à P…Poudlard… et… et le garçon Weasley aussi…si…si gentils !

Il s’était tourné vers un petit groupe qu’Hermione reconnut avec horreur : c’était les Weasley. Mme Weasley sanglotait de plus belle et tenait à peine debout, soutenue par M. Weasley dont le visage émacié était contracté par les larmes qu’il tentait de retenir. La scène la pétrifia.

— C’est… c’est de... ma f..faute…je n’aur…ais pas dû…, sanglotait Hagrid.

Le reste de la phrase fut noyée dans une nouvelle crise de sanglots. Le professeur Chourave se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour le saisir par le coude, la plus haute partie qu’elle pouvait atteindre et le ramener à côté des professeurs.

Hermione contracta violemment sa mâchoire. Alors c’était ça que voulait Théodore Nott ? Tuer deux enfants innocents ?

— Triste année, n’est-ce pas ? murmura une voix à côté d’elle.

La Gryffondor fit volte-face. C’était Dumbledore. Il avait le visage grave, mais étrangement, ses yeux pétillaient d’intelligence.

— Je… Oui, répondit Hermione en croisant le regard d’avertissement de Malefoy à côté d’elle.

— Tragique, murmura Dumbledore. J’ai eu la vague impression que Poudlard n’a pas été la même école cette année. Comme si…nous aurions pu éviter cette tragédie…

— Nous aurions pu, Albus, murmura le professeur Sinistra à côté, mortifiée.

Hermione jeta vaguement un regard à Malefoy et hocha la tête vaguement, frustrée de ce dialogue. Elle avait besoin d’informations. C’est alors que la voix traînante de Malefoy retentit derrière eux :

— Je pense que M. Potter et M. Weasley n’ont pas été assez prudents, Albus. Après tout, Poudlard a toujours accordé la priorité à ses élèves.

Le professeur Dumbledore répondit distraitement :

— Peut-être n’aurai-je pas dû faire tant de mystères en début d’année. Les nouveaux élèves ont tendance à être très curieux. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu’il y avait au troisième.

Hermione sentit son cœur s’arrêter. Bien sûr ! Sans elle, Harry et Ron étaient morts au troisième étage !

— Une année et déjà trois étudiants morts…

— Trois ? répéta Hermione en levant la tête.

Quand le professeur Dumbledore lui jeta un coup d’œil, elle se sentit stupide.

— Pardon, euh…

— Miss Granger.

Hermione fit un pas en arrière. Elle sentit la respiration sifflante de Malefoy.

— Vous…Vous savez que…

— La mort de Miss Granger en début d’année avait déjà terrorisé les élèves. Ils ne se sentaient plus en sécurité.

Cette fois, Hermione vacilla. Elle se raccrocha à une chaise.

— Je… Miss Granger est…

Inspirant, elle tourna les talons et partit à grands pas vers le château et attrapa le bras de Malefoy au passage.

— Granger ! On va attirer l’attention ! Quelle genre d’idiote de Sang-De-Bourbe es-tu ? Kingsley a été idiot de t’envoyer ici.

— Peu importe qu’on attire l’attention, répliqua durement Hermione.

Son ton était si froid que Malefoy resta sans voix un moment. Ils rentrèrent au château et Hermione l’entraîna dans un placard à balais.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’exclama Malefoy.

— A ton avis ? rétorqua Hermione

Elle sortit le Retourneur de Temps de son col et passa la longue chaîne autour du cou de Malefoy. Ce dernier se dégagea aussitôt.

— Hors de question, Granger ! C’est une mauvaise idée !

— Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser les bêtises de Nott comme ça ?

— On ne peut pas altérer la réalité plus qu’elle ne l’a été. Trop d’altérations vont rendre les voyages plus difficiles. Et si on n’arrivait plus à retourner dans notre réalité ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

— C’est pour ça que les résultats de tes BUSE ont été un désastre. Tu n’écoutes jamais. Tu n’as donc pas compris ? Dumbledore veut qu’on arrange tout ça.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil. Qu’est-ce que ses BUSE venaient faire dans l’histoire ?

— Il a dit lui-même qu’il a eu l’impression que les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu à Poudlard. _« Comme s’ils auraient pu éviter ça »._ Les altérations de Nott endommagent la temporalité de cette réalité. Il faut réparer tout ça, il faut sauver Harry et Ron, et il faut me sauver !

Et sans attendre la réponse de Malefoy, Hermione fit passer la chaîne autour de son cou et réfléchit quelques secondes.

— Alors, pour me sauver…, murmura-t-elle. JE SAIS !

— Chut !

Ils se figèrent en même temps. Des voix se firent entendre dans le hall d’entrée. Hermione se dépêcha et fit pivoter le sablier du milieu de quelques tours, ainsi que le sablier le plus petit une petite dizaine de fois. Mais alors qu’elle terminait, la porte du placard à balai s’ouvrit en grand.

— Hey ! Mais qu’est-ce que…

— _Obscuro_  ! s’écria Malefoy.

Et le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds, les forçant à s’accrocher à l’étagère remplie de nettoyants, tandis que Rusard hurlait à cause de son bandeau sur les yeux.

.

.

.

Malefoy sentit ses pieds heurter brusquement le sol. Ils étaient toujours dans le placard à balais. Mais il semblait faire plus froid tout à coup. Hermione consulta sa montre :

— Huit heures. On peut sortir. Tout le monde doit être encore dans la Grande Salle.

Et elle ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Malefoy se rendit compte que les bannières noires avaient été remplacées par des lanternes en formes de citrouilles qui flottaient paresseusement au-dessus d’eux.

— Halloween ? s’étonna Malefoy. Pourquoi tu nous as fait revenir aussi loin ?

— Tu ne t’en rappelles pas ? s’étonna Hermione.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils pour se rappeler.

— Attends…, murmura-t-il. Le soir d’Halloween, en première année, il y a eu…

La réponse lui vint en même temps qu’ils virent le turban violet du professeur Quirrell passer en coup de vent devant eux, Malefoy hocha la tête. Le cri aigu de terreur de Quirrell dans la Grande Salle leur parvint depuis le haut des escaliers.

— Un troll ! Dans les cachots !.... Je voulais vous prévenir…

Hermione et Malefoy échangèrent un regard ahuris. Mais ils n’eurent pas le temps de déblatérer sur le sujet et se plaquèrent de justesse contre un tableau alors que des cris paniqués retentirent dans la Grande Salle et que les élèves sortaient dans un chaos à peine contrôlé par les préfets, qui tentaient de les ramener dans leur dortoir.

— Apparemment, le troll appartient aussi à cette réalité, déclara Malefoy. Comment l’as-tu su ?

— Simple intuition, répondit Hermione en rangeant son Retourneur de Temps. J’ai juste pensé à la meilleure façon que j’aurai d’être tuée. Et la première fois où j’ai été en danger à Poudlard a été à ce moment-là.

Malefoy se souvenait de cette histoire. Elle avait fait le tour de Poudlard, pour son plus grand agacement. Le célèbre Harry Potter qui avait vaincu dès sa première année un troll pour sauver Hermione Granger.

_ Tu vas gérer ça toute seule alors, nargua-t-il avec froideur. J’en ai ma claque que tu me balades partout comme un vulgaire hibou.

_ Je ne te balade pas, Malefoy, on a besoin de travailler ensemble !

_ Pas moi.

_ Alors pourquoi tu es là, si tu ne comptes pas m’aider ?

Les Serpentards s’agglutinaient dans le hall d’entrée, attendant qu’ils les accompagnent jusqu’aux dortoirs. En les voyant, Malefoy eut un doute.

_ Personne ne va t’aider ici, Granger. Ni moi, ni Potter ou Weasley, ni personne d’autre.

A ses mots, Hermione blêmit. Dans cette réalité, elle était à Serpentard : elle n’était pas amie avec Harry ou Ron. Il ne viendrait pas la sauver, car il ne savait pas qu’elle était dans les toilettes des filles.

— Mon dieu ! Il faut que j’aille me sauver ! Immédiatement !

Et elle tourna les talons en sortant sa baguette, mais en pleine course, elle pila net pour s’arrêter.

— Non ! Attends !

Hermione sembla réfléchir frénétiquement, puis dit :

— Rogue n’existe pas ici ! Tu dois faire en sorte qu’Harry te voie monter au deuxième étage !

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

— Quoi ? Mais pourq…

— Fais un détour au deuxième étage ! répéta Hermione, agacée.

Et elle le poussa en arrière avant de tourner les talons. Malefoy commençait à être particulièrement agacé de suivre ses ordres et ne put s’empêcher de maugréer d’une voix féroce :

— Ne me dis pas quoi faire, sale Sang-de-Bourbe…

Mais dans la précipitation, Hermione ne releva pas cette insulte et reprit sa course effrénée vers le deuxième étage. Exaspéré, Malefoy chercha Potter du regard.

Mais les Gryffondors semblaient déjà montés dans leurs dortoirs. Le professeur de potions souffla, agacé de se sentir aussi inférieur. Il était un guignol. Soudain, ses yeux se rivèrent sur une chevelure blonde reconnaissable entre mille qui lui fonçait dessus.

— Professeur ! s’écria le Malefoy de première année, un sourire narquois. Tous les élèves de première année ne sont pas là ! Hermione Granger a décidé d’enfreindre le règlement ! Elle mérite une retenue !

.

.

.

Quand Hermione sentit une horrible odeur qui semblait être un assemblage entre dus pus de Bubobulb, des crottes de Scroutt à pétards et des Bombabouses, elle sut que le troll n’était pas loin.

Elle sortit sa baguette et se posta à l’angle du couloir. Lentement, elle risqua un coup d’œil. La voie était libre. Hermione courut à perdre haleine dans le couloir et dérapa sur le sol trempé des toilettes des filles. Un cri aigu l’alarma.

— Non ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant à l’intérieur des toilettes des filles.

Les lavabos avaient été arrachés, ce qui expliquait l’inondation. La petite Hermione était plaquée contre le mur au fond des toilettes, terrorisée face au troll qui s’avançait vers elle avec sa massue. La jeune femme réagit aussitôt.

— _Stupéfix_!

Son sortilège rebondit sur la peau rêche du troll. Même si cela ne sembla pas l’affecter, Hermione avait au moins réussi à attirer son attention. Quand le troll leva sa massue, elle tenta :

— _Impedimen…_

Mais elle n’eut pas l’occasion de terminer son sortilège et se jeta sur le côté quand la massue du troll s’abattit sur elle. Hermione leva sa baguette, mais le troll n’avait pas relevé sa massue pour un nouveau coup. A la place, il racla le sol jusqu’à la frapper.

— _Protego_  ! s’écria Hermione au sol, n’ayant pas le temps d’esquiver cette nouvelle attaque.

Mais le charme de Bouclier ne fut pas assez puissant, et Hermione se sentit projetée contre le mur des toilettes. L’arrière de sa tête percuta la porcelaine brisée d’un des lavabos, et elle se mit à saigner.

Soudain, elle entendit un «  _Stupéfix_  » et vit Malefoy ainsi que le jeune Malefoy entrer ensemble dans les toilettes. Le petit garçon, terrorisé et peureux, resta en arrière, sa baguette levée. Même le Malefoy adulte semblait peu rassuré en voyant que ses sorts ne faisaient que ricocher sur le troll.

Hermione sentait dans sa bouche le goût du sang, mais leva tout de même sa baguette pour la pointer sur les chevilles du troll.

— _Incarcerem_  !

Des cordes s’enroulèrent étroitement autour du troll qui vacilla. Malefoy en profita.

— _Everte Statum_  !

Déjà déséquilibré, le troll tomba sur le flanc dans un grognement horrible. Ses yeux méchants et globuleux tombèrent sur la petite Hermione et il fit un geste pour la saisir. Cette dernière était terrifiée et dans un état aussi conscient que la plus grande. Malefoy leva sa baguette aussitôt quand il entendit une voix craintive dire :

— _Wi...Win-GAR-dium Leviosa_  !

Il vit volte-face. Terrorisé, le jeune Malefoy avait lancé ce sort à tout hasard. La massue du troll resta élevée dans les airs. Devant ce qu’il avait accompli, le jeune Serpentard poussa un glapissement de terreur et baissa sa baguette, brisant le sort. Suspendue dans les airs, la massue retomba sur la tête du troll qui s’écroula pour de bon.

Hermione se releva péniblement en se massant la tête. Quand elle vit ses doigts ensanglantés, elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Le Malefoy enfant poussa un hoquet de terreur : évidemment, ce devait être quelque chose pour un peureux dans son genre qui se cachait encore dans les capes des adultes de voir un professeur de Poudlard blessé. Le Malefoy adulte se rapprocha d’elle, manifestement vexé d’avoir eu un rôle si mineur.

— J’en attendais un peu plus de la part d’une héroïne de guerre, murmura-t-il d’un ton ironique assez pour que seul elle puisse l’entendre.

Hermione voulut répondre mais à ce moment, le professeur McGonagall accompagnée du professeur Quirrell firent interruption dans la pièce.

— Mon Dieu…, murmura le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en voyant le troll alors qu’il s’effondrait sur un siège de toilettes, la main sur le cœur.

— Mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ici ? Mon dieu, vous saignez !

Hermione vit le professeur McGonagall lui faire signe de venir vers elle. Enjambant l’une des jambes du troll, la professeure de divination marmonna :

— Ça va bien.

— Vous devez aller à l’infirmerie tout de suite, Pompom va vous arranger en un rien de temps…Quant à vous, ajouta-t-elle froidement à l’attention des élèves. _Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre dortoir ?_

— Je…Je…, commença Malefoy.

Hermione se tourna vers son double qui, comme prévu, mentit au professeur McGonagall. Elle sentit son sang se glacer. Hermione mentait pour Malefoy, comme elle avait menti pour Harry et Ron.

— _Mais laissez-moi vous dire, Miss Granger, que vous êtes bien sotte d'avoir cru que vous pourriez vaincre un troll des montagnes à vous toute seule._

— Comme quoi certaines choses ne changent pas, murmura le Malefoy adulte à côté d’elle.

 Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire tard. Il y avait plus grave.

.

.

.

— Eh bien, c’était un vrai fiasco, commenta Malefoy.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n’es pas parti te réfugier dans la salle commune, marmonna Hermione, maussade. Tu es peureux Malefoy – oh ne prends pas cet air offusqué, tu sais mieux que personne que c’est vrai ! – pourquoi tu es venu ?

— Je n’espérai pas te sauver, je voulais te voir en retenue, Granger.

— C’est vrai que tu es une fouine, Malefoy, concéda la jeune femme.

— Hey ! répliqua ce dernier, qui détestait qu’on le critique, je ne te permets pas de m’insulter, Granger.

— Ah, en parlant d’insultes…

Hermione sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la jambe de Malefoy. Il y eut un éclair rouge et il sentit une douleur intense l’envahir. Le professeur de potions poussa un cri de douleur qui fit sursauter le professeur Sinistra qui patrouillait non loin d’eux. Hermione lui adressa un sourire rassurant et secoua la tête.

— Non, mais ça va pas ? cracha Malefoy en levant sa baguette.

— Ça, c’est pour m’avoir traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, _et_ pour qu’Harry commence à s’intéresser à ce qu’il se passe à l’étage interdit, dit Hermione en rangeant la sienne. Tu vas boiter pendant un moment Malefoy, juste assez pour qu’Harry commence à avoir des soupçons.

Malefoy ne comprenait qu’à moitié ce qu’elle disait.

— Sale Sang-De-Bourbe, marmonna-t-il. J’aurai dû te laisser crever dans les toilettes.

La mâchoire d’Hermione se durcit, puis elle répliqua amèrement :

— Oui, tu aurais dû, Malefoy. Parce que grâce à ce troll, on est devenus amis, moi, Harry et Ron. Maintenant, je suis devenue amie avec TOI !  

— Ha ! Parce que tu crois que j’ai besoin de ça pour devenir ami avec toi ! Ouvre les yeux, Granger, je vais simplement me sentir supérieur à toi, dorénavant. Ce qui ne changera pas de d’habitude, ceci dit. Et dis-toi bien une chose : _je me fiche bien de ta mission_ _ici_.

Hermione serra les poings. Il gâchait tout. Etait-ce cela que Nott avait fait ? Détruire tous les liens d’amitié pour tuer Harry Potter ?

— Je te signale, reprit-elle, la voix sifflante, que Nott a modifié toute cette réalité pour que Lord Voldemort puisse prendre le contrôle de cette réalité et de la nôtre.

Malefoy tressaillit en entendant ce nom. La bouche sèche, il tenta de garder une voix assurée :

— Ça ne me regarde pas…

— Ca regarde tout le monde ! répliqua Hermione, agacée.

— Et bien en bonne héroïne de guerre, tu vas régler ce problème toute seule. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu avais convenu avec ce crétin de Dumbledore que tu devais être transférée chez les Gryffondors ! s’écria Malefoy, exaspéré.

— J’ai essayé ! Le Choixpeau ne veut pas, il est persuadé d’avoir fait le bon choix _« pour cette réalité_ » ! L’altération de Nott est irréparable et maintenant je suis obligée de combler mon absence aux côtés d’Harry pour ne pas avoir à assister à son enterrement !

— Je ne suis pas ici pour t’aider, Granger. Je ne suis pas ton ami, alors je ne veux plus que tu ne viennes me raconter tes problèmes. Débrouille-toi !

Ils criaient tous les deux en descendant vers l’infirmerie, ce qui ne ravit pas Madame Pomfresh. Malefoy finit par planter Hermione sur place et s’en alla en coup de vent, se promettant de ne plus jamais la laisser prendre l’initiative pour quoi que ce soit. Madame Pomfresh soigna la blessure d’Hermione d’un coup de baguette, mais ne lui permit pas à sa plus grande horreur de quitter l’infirmerie.

— Pas question ! dit-elle. On ne sait pas où ce troll a traîné. La Dragoncelle peut être contractée dans ces cas ! Alors je vous garde en observation ! Si tout va bien demain, vous pourrez aller faire cours.

— J’ai hâte, marmonna Hermione.

Rester ici la privait de ses notes, laissées dans la tour de divination. Mais au moins, elle avait toujours son sac en perles dans sa poche.

La jeune femme resta ainsi seule avec ses pensées, amère de cette soirée désastreuse. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit des filaments bleus qui flottaient paresseusement au-dessus d’elle.

.

.

.

Malefoy boitilla jusqu’à la salle commune des Serpentards, et rentra d’un coup. Deux filles de troisième année qui bavardaient s’interrompirent aussitôt quand elles le virent et s’écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Le directeur de Serpentard trouva tout le monde dans la salle commune, tous réunis autour du Malefoy de première année. D’un air arrogant, ce dernier racontait les prouesses qu’il avait entreprises plus tôt.

— Je sais bien qu’on nous avait dit d’aller se mettre en sécurité, racontait-il d’une voix forte afin que tout le monde puisse l’entendre. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser un stupide troll troubler la sécurité de Poudlard…Ça n’a pas été facile, mais je n’avais pas peur… J’avais déjà vu des trolls plus grands, après tout.

Il s’interrompit en voyant le directeur de la maison qui le fixait. Malefoy se reconnaissait bien là. Ses yeux gris parcoururent la salle pour voir la petite Hermione Granger, accroupie, seule, près du feu. Visiblement, elle ne s’était même pas changé et avait un gros bleu sur la joue. Mais la petite fille ne semblait pas s’en inquiéter : elle avait un air soucieux sur le visage et n’écoutait pas Malefoy, comme pouvait le faire les autres. Au moins, Granger avait tort et lui avait raison sur ce point : ils n’étaient toujours pas amis, malgré ce sauvetage.

Malefoy s’avança vers la petite sorcière, satisfait de la voir lever craintivement les yeux vers lui. Le fait qu’il y avait du monde était parfait. Humilié par la grande Hermione, il se vengerait sur son double plus jeune.

— Laissez-moi vous dire qu’avec vos sottises, vous avez mis deux professeurs et M. Malefoy en danger ! lança-t-il d’une voix audible pour tout le monde.

Hermione tourna vaguement la tête en entendant les chuchotis de Milicent Bulstrode à Daphné Greengrass mais tint sa langue.

— A cause de votre impertinence, j’enlève 10 points à Serpentard, et sachez que vous aurez une retenue. Estimez-vous heureuse que le troll ait pu être contrôlé avant qu’il ne vous…

— Mais justement, professeur, coupa Hermione en relevant soudain la tête. Le professeur Quirrell a dit avoir aperçu le troll dans les cachots. Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu’on le retrouve tout à coup dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage ?

Malefoy cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu par cette remarque.

— Ce n’est pas ce que…

— Et il y a plus de 170 sortilèges de protection autour de l’école, sans compter les portails ensorcelés et la barrière magique de la Forêt Interdite, continua Hermione en comptant sur ses doigts. Un troll pareil n’aurait jamais pu passer tout ça. On l’aurait repéré à l’entrée de la Forêt, ou même dans le parc. C’est quand même étrange.

Les élèves de Serpentards se regardèrent. Certains hochaient timidement la tête, mais la plupart la traitait de pimbêche pour répondre ainsi à un professeur. Hermione semblait comprendre qu’elle avait sans doute adopté une attitude un peu trop agressive.

— Je…Je l’ai lu dans _l’Histoire de Poudlard_ , murmura-t-elle, comme une sorte d’excuse.

Le regard de Malefoy se durcit. Que ce soit la petite Hermione ou la grande, elles étaient toutes les deux aussi insupportables l’une que l’autre.

— Tout le monde dans les dortoirs, lança-t-il sévèrement. Quant à vous, demandez Miss Farley de vous accompagner à l’infirmerie et cessez de jouer les héroïnes avant de provoquer votre mort ou celle de quelqu’un.

Après un regard noir à Hermione, il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle commune.

.

.

— Et j’ai décidé de retourner dans le temps pour me sauver la vie, conclut Hermione en se redressant sur le petit lit de l’infirmerie.

— C’était prévisible, répondit Funestar dans le miroir à Double-Sens. Les dégâts de M. Nott ont fracturé la réalité dans laquelle vous êtes. Si vous arrivez à reconstituer la ligne temporelle, cela évitera qu’elle se croise avec la nôtre.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres. Les discussions avec Funestar étaient intéressantes, mais pour l’instant, elle avait surtout envie de parler à quelqu’un d’autre.

— Y-a-t-il eu des changements ? Est-ce que d’autres Mangemorts ont attaqués ? Et pour Harry ? Et Ron ?

Mais il s’avéra qu’un ermite comme Funestar n’était que peu renseigné sur les activités en dehors du ministère. Encore moins à Ron.

_ Y-a-il un moyen où je puisse rejoindre Ron ? demanda Hermione, anxieuse.

_ Je ferai mon possible pour en parler à M. le ministre, mais vous savez que nous faisons notre possible pour garder cette affaire confidentielle. Je ne sais pas si une requête d’ordre personnelle sera acceptée par…

Mais Funestar n’eut jamais l’occasion de finir sa phrase. Hermione coupa brutalement la communication quand elle entendit des pas s’approcher. Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau et s’exclama :

_ Bonté divine ! Miss Granger, vous auriez dû venir plus tôt !

L’Hermione adulte écarquilla les yeux et disparut derechef sous les couvertures. Elle écouta le blabla de l’infirmière qui examina la petite sorcière et qui, comme pour elle, insista pour la garder en observation en cas de symptômes annonciateurs de Dragoncelle.

La professeure de divination bénit les rideaux qui la séparaient de son double. Elle se savait intelligente, et ne manquerait pas de se reconnaître. Surtout qu’elle avait enlevé ses lunettes.

Mais une petite voix se fit entendre de l’autre côté du rideau.

_ M..Madame ?

Hermione sentit son cœur s’arrêter. C’était la chose la plus bizarre qui ait pu lui arriver. La jeune Hermione parlait à une Hermione plus âgée… Elle décida de ne pas répondre.

_ Je…Je voulais vous demander pardon… pour vous avoir mise en danger.

La grande Hermione pria silencieusement pour que la petite n’écarte pas le rideau devant l’absence de réponse. Fort heureusement, un bruissement des draps l’informa que la Serpentarde se mettait au lit.

Quelques instants plus tard, Madame Pomfresh lui apporta un élixir et un peu de chocolat avant de se retirer dans son bureau.

_ Et on dort, toutes les deux !

.

.

.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

La question de la petite Hermione réveilla la grande. Qui viendrait lui rendre visite à une heure pareille ? Une désagréable voix traînante qui répondit derrière le rideau fit office de réponse :

_ A ton avis, Granger ?

_ Si je le savais, je ne te poserai pas la question.

La grande Hermione fut satisfaite de l’animosité que son double adoptait vis-à-vis du Drago Malefoy de cette réalité.

_ Je viens prendre tes remerciements, Granger. Pour t’avoir sauvé la vie.

_ Tu ne m’as pas sauvé. Tu t’es caché derrière les deux professeurs.

_ Espèce de petite peste !

Il y eut un silence, puis la petite Hermione protesta :

_ Hey ! C’est à moi !

_ Je prends ton chocolat comme remerciement, Granger !

_ Madame Pomfresh l’a déposé ici pour moi ! Rends-le moi !

_ Remercie-moi d’abord !

_ Rends !

_ Remercie !

_ Rends !

_ Remercie !

_ Tu es ridicule ! Je vais appeler Madame Pomfresh ! Je vais crier et tu vas être en retenue !

_ Sauf que si tu l’appelles, elle va enlever au moins vingt points à Serpentard et on n’aura pas la coupe des Quatre Maisons !

Il y eut un silence réprobateur. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Avaient-ils été aussi puérils, à se préoccuper de cette histoire de points ? Elle ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil à travers les pans du rideau.

_ D’accord ! s’écria la petite Hermione. Merci. Voilà ! Content ?

Malefoy croqua néanmoins un gros morceau de chocolat et le lui rendit.

_ Ça, c’est pour avoir été en retard pour m’excuser ! Après tout, je t’ai sauvé la vie ! Et ce n’est pas comme si quelqu’un d’autre l’aurait fait !

_ Ah oui ?! Et bien… moi je suis sûre qu’Harry Potter l’aurait fait !

La grande Hermione cligna des yeux. En première année, Harry était le rival numéro un de Malefoy. La Hermione de Serpentard devait savoir que c’était un sujet sensible pour lui.

_ Potter ? répéta Malefoy d’un ton plein de mépris. Ah, évidemment, le célèbre Potter, si courageux ! Le chouchou de Poudlard, qui a déjà un Nimbus 2000 parce qu’il a été nommé attrapeur par cette vieille chouette de McGonagall !

_ Le professeur McGonagall n’est pas une vieille pie ! protesta Hermione malgré elle.

_ Peu importe ! Tu n’auras qu’à aller remercier ton cher et célèbre Harry Potter et renouveler ta carte de membre de son petit fan-club !

Il y eut un silence, comme si le Malefoy de première année jetait à sa camarade de classe un regard noir. En tout cas, il fulminait. La grande Hermione forma silencieusement les mots « Va-t’en, Malefoy », mais hélas, son double semblait beaucoup plus empathique de la jalousie du jeune Serpentard.

_ Je ne le pensais pas vraiment… Harry Potter, tu sais, je ne le connais pas. Et puis, il n’est dans l’équipe de Quidditch que parce qu’il est célèbre tu sais. Au moins, toi, tu as prévenu les professeurs pour leur dire que j’étais dans les toilettes des filles. Donc merci.

Malefoy émit une espèce de rictus.

La Grande Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Bien sûr, abattre un troll, il n’y avait pas meilleur pour former une amitié. Mais celle-ci était la pire. Saisissant sa baguette, elle lança un sort à la porte du bureau de Mme Pomfresh qui s’ouvrit. Comme anticipé, Hermione poussa un petit cri.

_ Oh non ! On va avoir des ennuis ! Va-t’en !

.

.

.

Le directeur de Serpentard réprima un rictus en regardant les élèves de première année s’affairer devant leurs chaudrons. Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan avaient leurs chaudrons prêts à exploser, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott tentaient de calmer leur potion qui projetait des étincelles partout et Crabbe et Goyle s’amusaient à terroriser Eloise Midgen. Son double de première année, lui, semblait en faire de même avec Hermione Granger qui faisait équipe avec Milicent Bulstrode, toutes deux tentant de l’empêcher de mettre du mucus de Véracrasse dans leur potion.

Pourquoi le Malefoy de cette réalité embêtait la fille Granger et non Pansy Parkinson, comme lui-même l’avait fait en première année ?

.

.

.

 


	4. Première année: Chapitre 2: Préparation du terrain

_ Le 4 juin, annonça Hermione après le déjeuner. Au soir.

Malefoy soupira. S’ils n’étaient pas obligés de se coordonner pour se retrouver dans la même temporalité, tout serait bien plus simple.

_ Je croyais t’avoir dit que je ne voulais pas me mêler de tes affaires, répliqua-t-il. Allons-y et fais ce que t’as à faire. Tant que tu finis cette stupide mission au plus vite.

_ Sauf que j’ai besoin de ton aide, rétorqua Hermione.

_ Hors de question.

_ Sans toi, je n’y arriverai pas.

Elle avait attisé la curiosité de Malefoy, elle le savait.

_ Oh ? L’héroïne de guerre, la grande Sang-De-Bourbe Hermione Granger a besoin de mon aide ?

Hermione tenta de réprimer un sourire. Il était aussi facile à cerner que le petit Malefoy de première année.

_ Alors, on y va ? s’enquit-elle.

Ils utilisèrent le Retourneur de Temps dans une salle de classe du troisième étage, qui serait le jour où ils descendraient voir Touffu. Hermione avait tout prévu. Elle avait déjà glissé le livre sur Nicolas Flamel dans une pile qu’Harry et Ron avaient emprunté pour réviser leurs examens, prenant soin de corner au préalable la page concernant la pierre philosophale.

Quand le soir fatidique fut venu, elle se cachait avec Malefoy dans une salle de classe déserte du troisième étage.

_ Il faudra attendre que Quirrell soit passé pour descendre, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Descendre ? s’étonna Malefoy.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, également surprise.

_ Tu ne sais pas ? demanda-t-elle. Ce qui nous attend en bas.

Elle arborait une pointe de suffisance dans la voix. Malefoy se renfrogna.

_ Dumbledore n’a jamais voulu le dire, idiote de Sang-De-Bourbe !

Hermione haussa les épaules. Ils attendirent en silence. Puis, des pas leur indiquèrent que Quirrell venait. Ils ne sortirent pas vérifier, de peur que Voldemort ne les aperçoivent. Puis, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes qui semblèrent des siècles, Hermione finit par chuchoter :

_ Allons-y !

Et ils entrèrent par la porte.

_ Bon sang ! s’écria Malefoy.

_ Chut ! Tais-toi tu vas le réveiller !

Malefoy ouvrait de grands yeux terrifiés devant la bête qu’il avait sous les yeux. Hermione, quant à elle, trouvait cela étrange de voir Touffu qui dormait paisiblement. Il semblait moins grand que dans son souvenir. Ou peut-être était-ce elle qui avait grandi. Peu importe…

_ Il faut faire vite, chuchota-t-elle.

D’un coup de baguette, Hermione s’assura que la harpe enchantée continuerait à jouer et appela Malefoy.

_ La trappe est sous sa patte. Il faut que tu m’aides à la déplacer.

Vu l’air épouvanté du directeur de Serpentard, il était à deux doigts de la panique. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant autant de couardise et se leva pour s’avancer vers lui.

_ Malefoy, dépêche-toi ! le pressa-t-elle en le prenant fermement par le bras. Harry et Ron ne vont pas tarder, il faut se dépêcher !

Comme un automate, Malefoy se laissa guider. Hermione posa ses mains sur la patte poilue de Touffu pour la pousser.

_ Aide-moi ! Arrête de faire ton peureux !

Soudain, elle sentit la patte bouger toute seule, sans aucun effort de sa part. Elle vit Malefoy qui avait la baguette levée. Il lâcha un rictus.

_ Tch… vous les Sang-de-Bourbe.

Hermione cligna des yeux. Effectivement, elle avait encore des habitudes de moldu, mais devait reconnaître que Malefoy avait fait la chose la plus évidente. Ravalant une réplique acide, elle ouvrit la trappe.

_ J’y vais la première, chuchota-t-elle. Laisse-toi tomber, tu verras, ta chute sera amortie…oh s’il te plaît, ne discute pas, ce n’est pas le moment ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant son expression.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle se laissa tomber dans la trappe. Malefoy regarda autour de lui. Hors de question de faire marche arrière, mais il n’avait pas l’intention de rester dans la même pièce que ce chien à trois têtes à l’haleine fétide. Il passa précautionneusement par la trappe, mais ne put retenir un cri d’horreur quand il tomba dans le vide.

Après quelques secondes de pure panique, il atterrit sur quelque chose de mou.

_ Malefoy ? Ca va ? dit la voix d’Hermione dans l’obscurité.

Elle semblait à sa droite. Malefoy voulut répondre quelque chose, mais à la place, il sentit les lianes du Filet du Diable se resserrer autour de son corps. Il hurla de plus belle.

_ Bon sang qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc ?! Au secours !

_ Un Filet du Diable, répondit Hermione.

Il y eut des étincelles bleutées et il vit des flammes bleutées non chaude sortir de la baguette d’Hermione et éclairer la pièce carré humide où ils étaient. Le Filet du Diable se recroquevilla sous la lumière, permettant à Hermione se décoller du mur pour aider Malefoy à se relever. Ce dernier accepta son aide, encore sous le choc.

_ Ce…ça a failli nous tuer.

_ « Failli », répondit Hermione alors qu’il s’accrochait à elle pour ne pas trébucher sur les lianes. Ce n’est rien à côté de ce qui nous attend.

Malefoy la lâcha dès qu’il eut un sol ferme et ils s’engagèrent dans un passage où ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes.

 _ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, ensuite ? demanda l’ex-préfet de Serpentard avec une pointe d’appréhension.

_ Des clés volantes enchantées, répondit Hermione. Il faut attraper celle qui ouvre la porte. Tu es un attrapeur, tu pourras le faire ?

Elle le regarda d’un air interrogateur. Malefoy soupira mais hocha la tête.

_ Si Potter a pu le faire à dix ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle et Hermione resta en bas. Malefoy était si fasciné par le spectacle des clés volantes, semblables à des oiseaux.

_ On dirait que tu n’as jamais vu d’objets enchantés, fit remarquer Hermione en lui fourrant le manche à balai qu’elle avait trouvé dans un coin de la pièce.

_ Il y a des centaines de clés.

 Hermione examina la serrure, puis répondit :

_ Cherche une grosse clé à l’ancienne, en argent.

Malefoy s’éleva doucement dans les airs et réalisa à quel point les vieux balais étaient lent. Il fit quelques cercles pour s’habituer à prendre les virages serrés que la petitesse de la salle exigeait.

_ Alors tu l’as trouvée ou non ? s’impatienta Hermione en bas.

_ J’essaie ! répliqua Malefoy avec exaspération. Il y a des centaines de clés ici, Granger !

_ D’aussi loin que je me souvienne, Harry n’avait pas mis tout ce temps à trouver la clé. Comment Serpentard a pu gagner autant de matchs avec un attrapeur comme toi ?

Quelle peste !

_ Si tu te crois si maligne, t’as qu’à venir la chercher toi-même ! s’énerva Malefoy.

_ Harry et Ron ne doivent pas nous rattraper, répondit Hermione. Alors dépêche-toi !

_ Je te jure que…

Malefoy s’interrompit brusquement. Ses yeux gris avaient croisé une grosse clé en argent et il fonça dessus.

La clé lui échappa et descendit en piqué. L’attrapeur fonça au sol, ignorant les cris d’Hermione. Il tendit la main et lança son corps en avant pour attraper la clé, mais dans l’élan, glissa du balai pour s’écraser par terre.

_ Malefoy ! s’écria Hermione en accourant vers lui. Ca va ?

Il répondit par un grognement de douleur. Un faible tintement métallique se fit entendre sous sa main qui avait plaqué la grosse clé contre le sol de pierre. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, la clé voulut s’échapper, mais Hermione abattit sa main sur celle de Malefoy pour maintenir la clé en place.

_ Hop-là ! Tu ne vas nulle part, toi, dit-elle en refermant ses doigts sur la grosse clé.

Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura :

_ _Episkey_ …Voilà. Ça va mieux comme ça ?

_ Ouvrons cette fichue porte avant que je ne me casse autre chose, grogna Malefoy.

Hermione n’en rajouta pas et ouvrit la porte. Quand elle ouvrit la main, la clé en argent s’en alla, une de ses ailes désormais froissées.

.

.

.

_ Euh… Malefoy, murmura Hermione. Tu sais jouer aux échecs version sorcier ?

Ce dernier grimaça.

_ Je jouais contre mon père, mais j’ai toujours perdu contre lui.

Hermione soupira et sortit sa baguette.

_ Il va falloir passer autrement… _Impero Maxima_  !

Malefoy trouvait cela original que Granger utilise un sortilège Impardonnable.

_ Je pourrai te faire envoyer à Azkaban pour ça, j’espère que tu le sais, Granger.

_ Ne fais pas l’enfant, Malefoy, répondit-elle. Aide-moi plutôt !

_ _Impero Maxima_  !

Ils traversèrent l’échiquier géant, tenant en joue les pièces géantes qui semblaient vouloir bouger pour protester à cette triche, mais sans le pouvoir. Hermione fut soulagée quand ils arrivèrent de l’autre côté et s’empressa de fermer la porte.

_ Je vais la renforcer magiquement, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur l’épais panneau de bois. Au cas où cela leur viendrait à l’idée de forcer la porte.

_ G…Granger… on n’a pas le temps pour ça…

_ _Protego Maxi…_ Arrête de me pousser, ça ne prend que deux minutes !

_ On n’a pas deux minutes ! s’écria Malefoy.

_ _Protego_ …, commença Hermione.

Mais elle fut coupée en plein milieu quand Malefoy lui saisit le poignet qui tenait sa baguette et la força à pivoter, saisissant également sa propre baguette pour la pointer vers l’horrible troll qui se précipitait vers eux.

_ _Protego Maxima_  ! s’exclama Malefoy sous la panique.

La puissance du double sortilège fut à peine suffisante pour les protéger du poing massif de la créature. Hermione poussa un cri d’horreur. Elle avait complètement oublié ce troll. Quand ils étaient arrivés à ce stade, avec Harry, le troll était déjà évanoui.

_ _Stupéfix_  ! hurla-t-elle.

Le sortilège rebondit sur la poitrine poilue du troll. Hermione et Malefoy eurent tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter son coup de pied.

_ Malefoy ! Fais-le tomber ! hurla Hermione, sa voix perçante couvrant les rugissements du troll.

_ Je…Je…

Le troll s’était intéressé à Hermione parce qu’elle faisait du bruit. Il esquissa un mouvement pour l’attraper mais la sorcière hurla :

_ _Petrificus Totalus_  !

Le sortilège n’agit que partiellement, ralentissant le troll dans ses mouvements. Hermione put lui échapper. Malefoy avait repris ses esprits en voyant la créature en mauvaise posture et pointa sa baguette sur lui en même temps qu’Hermione.

_ _Stupéfix !_

 __ Endoloris_  !

Le troll poussa un hurlement et s’évanouit, les traits figés dans une expression de douleur. Malefoy se releva péniblement et marcha vers Hermione en enjambant le poignet du troll. Cette dernière était hors d’elle.

_ Non mais ça ne va pas ? Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de torturer cette pauvre créature ?!

_ Tu pourrais au moins me dire merci, répliqua Malefoy. Je t’ai sauvée.

_ Je ne t’ai jamais dit de la faire souffrir !

_ Toi et tes histoires de protections des créatures magiques… Ce troll allait nous tuer !

_ Peu importe ! Il a été mis là par Quirrell pour nous barrer la route ! Le pauvre doit être affamé depuis des jours.

Malefoy ouvrit des yeux incrédules.

_ Espèce de folle de Sang-De-Bourbe, cracha-t-il. Pourquoi tu prends la défense de ceux qui ont cherché à te tuer.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Estime-toi heureux que _la folle de Sang-De-Bourbe_ le fasse, Malefoy, lança-t-elle d’une voix sèche. Sinon, tu serais en train de pourrir à Azkaban à l’heure qu’il est.

C’était comme si un fantôme était passé au travers de Malefoy. Il vit rouge et leva sa baguette, sans même savoir quel sort il allait lui lancer. Hermione se mit aussitôt en garde, mais un bruit dans la pièce d’à côté les fit s’arrêter.

_ Harry et Ron ont commencé leur partie d’échecs, nota Hermione. Il faut se dépêcher. On réglera nos comptes plus tard.

_ Compte là-dessus, Granger, grogna Malefoy pour toute réponse.

Ils enjambèrent le troll et se retrouvèrent dans la salle où se trouvaient les sept potions, ainsi que le poème.

_ C’est supposément toi qui a fait cette épreuve, non ? s’enquit Hermione. Tu dois savoir quelle est la bonne potion.

Malefoy se concentra pour se rappeler. A cause de leurs voyages dans le temps, il avait des souvenirs de cours qu’il n’avait jamais donnés, ou des discussions dont il ne se souvenait pas avoir participé.

_ J’ai simplement fourni à Dumbledore les poisons et les deux potions. C’est lui qui a orchestré cette mascarade.

_ Ça ne doit pas être aussi compliqué à résoudre, dit Hermione. Je l’ai fait il y a dix ans, ça ne doit pas être si difficile que ça. Je dois juste vérifier que l’énigme est bien restée la même.

 Elle se saisit du parchemin et tous deux se penchèrent sur l’énigme. Malefoy ne comprenait rien au charabia de Dumbledore et abandonna rapidement, préférant tourner en rond et écouter les bruits éventuels venant de la pièce aux échiquiers.

De temps en temps, il entendait un énorme boucan, comme si quelque chose de lourd était traîné au sol. Et ce n’était pas pour le rassurer.

_ C’était bien ça, dit Hermione après une dizaine de minutes. C’est bien la plus petite potion.

Il n’en restait pas beaucoup, signe que Quirrell était bel et bien déjà passé par là. Malefoy se tourna vers elle.

_ Il était temps ! Je crois qu’ils ont fini de l’autre côté ! Et maintenant ? dit-il.

_ On fait en sorte qu’Harry sache que c’est cette potion qu’il faut qu’il prenne, décida Hermione. Je vais la mettre plus en avant.

Malefoy se rapprocha en haussant un sourcil.

_ Laquelle permet de retourner en arrière ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione désigna de la main une bouteille ronde. Malefoy la saisit d’une main, et d’un revers de l’autre balaya la table d’un coup. La Gryffondor recula en poussant un cri.

_ Non mais ça va pas ?! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?!

_ Potter a juste besoin de cette potion, non ? s’écria Malefoy. Comme ça, il n’aura pas l’embarras du choix. On sait tous qu’il est assez stupide pour avaler du poison.

Hermione était furieuse, mais son expression montrait qu’elle était d’accord. Ce serait plus simple pour Harry s’il n’y avait qu’une seule potion qu’il pouvait boire. Hochant la tête de mauvaise grâce, elle posa la petite potion sur la table, près du parchemin où se trouvait l’énigme.

Des bruits de pas les firent se lever la tête. Serrant la bouteille ronde toujours contre lui, Malefoy se jeta un sortilège de Désillusion et Hermione s’empressa de faire de même. Ils se plaquèrent contre le mur en silence, alors qu’un Harry de onze ans entrait dans la pièce. Aucun des deux adultes ne pipa mot, regardant le Survivant lire le parchemin, se gratter la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux encore plus et finalement se saisir de la potion devant lui, et la boire.

_ Il était temps, marmonna Malefoy pour lui-même.

Il retint une plainte quand Hermione lui donna un coup de coude pour qu’il se taise. Mais le petit Harry n’avait rien entendu et il traversa la porte aux flammes noires.

_ J’arrive ! l’entendirent-ils dire.

Hermione attendit qu’il soit parti pour bouger.

_ Allons-y ! dit-elle. Il faut aller chercher Ron et Dumbledore !

_ C’est donc fini ? s’enquit Malefoy.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Plus de filaments bleus. Nous avons réparé les altérations faites par Nott. Nous ne pourrons pas intervenir durant le combat entre Harry et Voldemort.

Malefoy frissonna en entendant ce nom, mais Hermione avait déjà pris la potion de ses mains pour en boire une gorgée qui la fit frissonner.

_ Dépêche-toi ! dit-elle en s’essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

Et elle traversa les flammes violettes sans lui en laisser le temps. Répugné à avoir à boire à même la bouteille souillée par la bouche de cette Sang-De-Bourbe, Malefoy prit soin à ce que ses lèvres ne touchent pas le goulot. Il frissonna et s’empressa de suivre Hermione.

.

.

.

_ Il n’aurait pas été plus simple de le réanimer ? grommela Malefoy.

Hermione avait précautionneusement pris un Ron évanoui sur son balai et tous deux filaient vers la trappe.

_ Ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Il vaut mieux que ce soit nous qui allions prévenir Dumbledore.

Elle écarta les mèches des yeux de celui qui deviendrait son mari et eut un petit sourire attendri. Malefoy dut se retenir de vomir.

_ Pathétique.

_ Ouvre la trappe et dépêchons-nous de sortir d’ici. Touffu n’aura pas le temps de nous mordre.

_ _Bombarda_  !

Tous deux étaient déjà sortis de la salle quand Touffu commença à aboyer. Abandonnant leurs balais en haut de l’escalier, Hermione et Malefoy se ruèrent vers le hall d’entrée, Ron lévitant toujours inconscient à leurs côtés.

Ils y trouvèrent Dumbledore.

_ Ah, vous voilà, dit-il. Je n’en attendais pas moins de vous.

_ Professeur ! s’écria Hermione avant de réaliser sa gaffe. Euh…A…Albus, Harry est au deuxième étage, il…

_ Harry est allé le retrouver n’est-ce pas ?

_ Vous semblez déjà au courant, fit remarquer Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils.

Le vieux sorcier lui sourit.

_ Dans la version officielle, nous dirons que c’est moi qui ait ramené Ronald Weasley, déclara-t-il. Auriez-vous l’amabilité de le conduire chez Mme Pomfresh ?

Et, sans attendre, il fila par les escaliers.  

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_ J’ai réussi.  

_ Félicitations, railla Malefoy. Potter est maintenant sauvé.

_ Oui, soupira Hermione. Du moins pour cette année. Nous devrons nous préparer pour l’année suivante.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil aux sabliers.

_ Et Serpentard est bien parti pour gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Du moins maintenant que j’ai apporté tous ces points à Serpentard.

_ Tch…, ce n’est qu’un truc de gamin, de toute manière, maugréa Malefoy.

_ Des filaments bleus ! s’écria Hermione en pointant du doigt quelque chose.

Son Retourneur de Temps s’affola à nouveau. La jeune femme s’empressa de faire passer la chaîne autour du cou de Malefoy et le sol se déroba à nouveau sous leurs pieds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vu la longueur de ces deux chapitres qui résument la première année, vous comprendrez que la suite ne va pas arriver avant plusieurs mois. Réécrire toute une année, avec TOUS les événements, c'est assez compliqué, et long à faire.  
> Mais j'espère quand même que vous aimerez.  
> Le Dramione n'est évidemment pas très présent dans les premiers HP, surtout parce que Petit Malefoy n'en a rien à cirer de la petite Hermione (à part la taquiner et la rabaisser, bien sûr, mais vous savez ce que c'est que l'amour à 11 ans :P) et que Grande Hermione et Grand Malefoy en sont encore à recoller tous les morceaux :)  
> Mais vous me connaissez, chez moi, ça évolue LENTEMENT, parce que j'ai besoin de les faire passer de la haine profonde à haine tout court, puis froideur courtoise, puis un peu de "tsundere mode", puis de l'amitié, puis de l'amour dark et pas gnangnan et plein de challenges. Enfin, voilà :P  
> J'aimerais vous dire "à bientôt" mais je sais que ça ne sera pas le cas, parce qu'écrire des parties de 6000-10000 mots, mine de rien, ça prend du temps (snif !)  
> Je vous embrasse et je pense à vous !  
> Petite Pirate


End file.
